randomness in sugar rush: nightfury president
by wolflink123
Summary: set two years after the move. dreams, zombie racers and nightfurys are all mesing with vanellope, will she keep her cool or will the beast get the better of her. rated T because...you'll fined out in the first chapter, violence in later chapters and i'm paranoid. Oh and for any one who missed this in my foot note in chapter ten, I'm doing a sequel and prequel to this story.
1. Chapter 1

**hey peoples, first cap of my first fan fic, parings are vanilla butter, and slight ****Heroe's Cuties.**

******i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the move**

******i do not own how to train your dragon or nightfurys**

nightfury president. Chapter 1:

It all starts with a dream.

Two years after the turbo incident, the arcade was more popular than ever before; Mr Litwak, needing a break, decided to take a three week holiday to also give the games a break.

The result of this was that all of the sugar rush racers had decided to have a camp out in the candy cane forest to celebrate, all but one of the young racers were sleeping peacefully; the one that was tossing, turning and muttering in her sleep was none other than the ruler of the game, Vanellope Von Schweetz. The cause of her restless sleep was the nightmare that was currently tormenting her.

Dream world:

_Vanellope was at the edge of the candy cane forest, walking along the non-existent path when she heard the distant rumble of quickly approaching candy karts. She soon spotted them and walked towards them._

_"Hey there..." she trailed off as the other racers stopped a few meters from of her. As soon as they got close enough she noticed something was very wrong. Their skin was grey-white and there eyes and teeth were yellow._

_"...Guys?"she asked wearily._

_The zombie Taffyta at the front of the group grinned evilly, "You better get ready to run, glitch!"_

_She revved her engine menacingly and raced towards her with the others in tow._

_Vanellope stumble backwards and tripped over her owe feet but quickly got up and ran, glitching as she went. She was tuning as fast as she could but they were going at a much faster speed and so she glitched up in to the peppermint flavoured branches and traveled from one to the other._

_It was only until she spotted the black shape that she noticed it coming towards her, but it was already to late. Before Vanellope could jump to the next branch, the shape slammed in to her and pined her to the sugary ground._

_Now that she got a closer look at it, she could see it was a dragon, a nightfury to be correct. Vanellope recognised in from the 'how to train your dragon' game she visited while game jumping. But this one had some major difference than the one in the game, it's eyes were bright yellow and it had a blood red 'T' on the top of it's head._

_The giant reptile swung it's head round to the sound the karts and moved so it was pining her by the arms but could face the approaching zombie racers. Zombie Taffyta , who was still grinning, came up and looked down at her._

_"Hey guys! Looks like we caught a glitch! Rancis, tie her up."_

_The peanut butter boy came in to Vanellope's line of sight with a length of licorice rope and knelt next to her and started to tie her arms against her body_

_"Hey there Nellie, how are you going?" Rancis asked_

_"W-why are y-you d-oing this?" Vanellope asked back shakily_

_"Oh, how rude of us, we're performing an experiment, seeing if glitches can regenerate or not." Vanellope paled at those words but Rancis just sniggered and bent over more until his mouth was next to her ear and whisper "and if you don't then our glitch problem will be gone." The voice that she had loved so much, now Had a deadly but playful tone to it, and it sent ice through her code._

_Rancis then stood and nodded to someone she couldn't see and a engine started up. Vanellope moved her head up so she could see what was happening, she saw immediately that it was zombie Taffyta's kart, it was slowly rolling forward and the other started slowly chanting 'kill the glitch' but getting faster as the pink and white wheel of the kart got closer to her feet._

_Vanellope desperately tried to wiggle her way out of the bonds and wishing Ralph was here to bet the snot out of them, but nether was ever going to happen. That's when the wheel of Taffyta's kart rolled on to her foot and broke every bone in it. Vanellope tried to stop her self from screaming, but that worked all of two seconds before she let off a blood curdling scream that were joined in with the cheers of the other racers._

_With every inch the kart's wheel moved, a bone broke in Vanellope's body, increasing the pain and, in turn, increasing the pitch and loudness of her scream. until it got to her ribs,_

_where her scream could of shattered glass. That's when she heard;_

_"Vanellope Von Schweetz! WAKE UP!"_

Real world (**A/N you should know what I mean)**

Then there was a slight pain in her cheek but it was enough to wake her up. Vanellope bolted up quickly, her brain still thinking she is still in the dream from being abruptly woken, and brought her fist up and it connected with whatever was in front of her. Her eyes snapped open but although she was out of the night mare, she still thought she saw the zombie racer siting round her glaring at her.

Vanellope scrabbled to her feet and started running but tripped on some thing. She looked back and saw 'zombie' Taffyta clutching her leg.

"Ahhh, why would you do that glitch?"

But Vanellope was already on her feet and running full speed away from the camp and deeper into the candy cane forest, hardly able to see because of the tears blurring her vision.

'Ok Vanellope, it was just a dream, just a dream' she thought to her self. "What, if it was a dream than why the he-" Vanellope was cut off abruptly because of the pepper mint flavoured tree she slammed in to it at full speed. She cried out as pain exploded in her noise and it started to gush blood, she stumbled sideways and tripped over a branch and rolled down the hill behind it. She rolled in to a secret cove that over looked the sea and her head hit a large chocolate rock with a sickening thud. As her vision blackened and she slipped in to unconsciousness once again with one thought;

'I really hate that tree.'


	2. Chapter 2

**hi there agin peoples, this is the second chapter, enjoy!**

**********i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the move**

nightfury president Chapter 2:

Other side and real dreams

Candlehead, being one of the lightest sleepers of the racers, woke up to the light noises coming from the person beside her. She rubbed her eyes before she opened them, she saw the president of her game, and one of her best friends, Vanellope Von Schweetz, tossing, turning and mumbling in her sleep.

Her face instantly drained of colour and her right eye started to throb lightly. Candle remembered the last time she was with her friend when she had a nightmare. You might think you would just talked to her gently until she was still, but no, with Vanellope, you had to get her out of it as fast as possible and hope you doge the fist, because the longer she is in there, the harder it is to wake her up and the bigger the injury she can cause.

The reason it is like this is because for so long, those nightmares were real and her memory reverts to before the reset, when she was considered a mistake and the other and her regrettably tormented her and they were enemies. Only one of the 14 racers has been able to wake her up with no injury and that was the young president's boyfriend, Rancis Fluggerbutter.

She quickly steeped over the restless girl to the said racer and crouches down next to him.

"Rancis, wake up" she whisper shouted in his ear as she shook him gently.

"Wa- what's wrong Candle?" The peanut butter cup boy groaned tiredly.

"It's Van, she's having another nightmare."

He quickly got up and knelt next to the sleeping girl." Nellie come on, you have to wake up now." Rancis said while shaking her lightly, silently hoping she wasn't to far in

Vanellope then asked in her sleep in a shaky voice "W-why are y-you d-oing this?" The girls face then went as white as a sheet and she started to wiggle as if to get out of invisible bonds for about ten seconds. Vanellope then stopped dead and he face contorted with pain for about two seconds before she let out a blood curdling scream that woke up most of the other racers.

Now Rancis was in full freak out mode and had tears running down his cheeks, still trying to wake the mentally trapped president.

"Do you think it's the time when we... You know, drove over her?" Jubileena whisper shouted in Candlehead's ear so she could hear it over the scream.

"Sounds like it" the candle headed girl replied in the same manna.

Now Vanellope's scream had reached

Glass braking level and all the wake racers had to cover their ears until Rancis finally shouted in her ear;

"Vanellope Von Schweetz! WAKE UP!" Slapped her gently across the face.

The screaming stopped and Vanellope bolted in to a upright position as well as bring her small fist up, which connected with Rancis's left eye, he fell back from the impact and landed on his back. The president's eyes then snapped open and she had a panicked look around before scrabbling to her feet and taking off. All of the racers could see that she was still in the dream but were too stunned to move as the terrified girl tripped over the still sleeping Taffyta.

"Ahhh, why would you do that glitch?"

But without missing a beat, the terrified girl got up again and keep running.

Taffyta then sat up and looked around, "what happened?" She asked very confused.

"Taff, how did you sleep through that? Vanellope was screaming like we ran a kart over her. I swear you sleep deeper than the dead." Gloyd said

Giving the pumpkin wearing boy a glare, Jubileena said "Van was having another nightmare; I think it was the time we drove over her with your kart."

"Good work idiot, call her a glitch just after a nightmare, nice one," Taffyta muttered to herself. "What should we do now?" She asked everyone.

"Well maybe we should go look for her," Citrusella said in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"No shiz!" Swizzle exclaimed in an over dramatic sarcastic manna. The blue berry recolour girl just rolled her eyes.

Ignoring the sarcastic tone, Crumbelina said, "I don't think we should go out alone and risk getting lost without anybody knowing what happened, someone should go get Ralph, Felix and sarge, then we go look for Vanellope."

"Who-" Nougetsia started but was cut off quickly as Rancis bolted to his feet, his now black eye forgotten, and jumped in to his kart and speed away before anyone could stop him.

"Never mind" she muttered.

**AN: hey peoples, can some one please review, i just need to know if i should continue the story or if i have stained your brains with my horibel writing and should delete it immediately, i just need to know :(.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry people for the long wait, i got distracted by you guys awesome fanfics (and by my self). so here's a nice long chap so i don't get killed and i'll try to update faster. enjoy! XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the move.**

nightfury president Chapter 3:

the story is heading south for the winter

The sugar rush racers were not the only people to have a three week holiday celebration, in the game console of Fit-it Felix Jr, three people lay drunk and asleep on the floor of the small, hand made shack that belongs to the antagonist of the retro, 8-bit arcade game. The three unconscious people on the ground are; the hard as nails woman is Sergeant Tamora Calhoun from Heroes Duty, the short protagonist of the game, Fix-it Felix Jr and the mountain like antagonist of the game, Wreck-it Ralph.

Between the three of them the had drank half of the liquor cabinet in the pent house. even Felix was persuade by his wife to let lose and have a copal of drinks.

So when there was an loud, frantic knock on the door, the largest of the three groaned and rolled to his feet. Ralph trudged towards the frantic knocking on his front door and opened it.

The wrecker looked down and was surprised at what he saw, Rancis was standing there, in his PJ with his normally neat hair a compleat mess and tears that are about to spill. Ralph crouched down to the racers level as much as he could and saw the developing black eye, Ralph's brow instantly crease.

"Rancis, what happened?" His voice laced with worry. even though the had not met on good terms, Ralph and the other racers were now on friendly terms as well with Felix and Tamora.

"V-Vanellope had a b-bad n-nightmare" Rancis stuttered.

Ralph's eye widened, even Tamora, Felix and him self had seen their little friend during a nightmare and faced the consequences of trying to wake her up. "Aren't you guys camping in the candy cane forest?"

"Yeah, we are, but s-she ran off when I woke her u-up. Ralph we need y-you, Felix a-and sarge to come h-help find her, pleas." Rancis was just about crying by the time he finished speaking.

Ralph inhaled a quickly and stood up straight "ok I'll go get them, wait there." Ralph said hurriedly and walked back in to where his two friends lay asleep.

"Felix, sarge, get up. Vanellope had a nightmare and ran off in the candy cane forest," Ralph said urgently.

Tamora was instantly awake and standing, she hurriedly walked over to her cruiser and other Hi-tec stuff without a word. Felix also stood up with a look of panic on his face.

"Oh my land, who was at the door?" He asked

"Rancis, and he was really freaked out," Ralph replied.

"well come on you two, we don't have all night, lets move out!" Tamora barked and walked out to the front door, the two men were hot on her heels out the door.

Once the three of them got outside, Tamora through down her cruiser, it activated instantly and hovers just above the ground. Felix and her then got on to the bored and Ralph sat on the back of Rancis's kart, the kart it's self giving groan in protest to the sudden weight. The four of them then quickly drove/flue out of the exit of Fix-it Felix Jr and in to sugar rush.

Lb

Before Rancis's kart had completely stopped at the racers camp site, Ralph jumped off and started running straight forward. It was only a sharp bark of "Wreck-it, stop!" From Tamora made the bad guy stop in his tracks. Tamora then chucked him a small, black rectangle thing that he caught with one hand, it was a GPS. Ralph just nodded to her and continued running and tried to turn on the small object.

Back at the camp site, Tamora had spread out a roughly drawn out map of the candy cane forest, she marked where the camp was and drew out lines going deeper in to the forest.

" ok cavities, get in to groups, pick a direction, take a bag, in your kart and go. Look out for any sines of Vanellope running through. We don't stop until we have found her, even if it takes all of the three week brake. Me and fix- will be in the air, you all have walkies-talkie in the bag to communicate with each other." Tamora said in a commanding tone.

With that Felix and her got on the cruiser and flu away. The racer quickly followed her order and got to searching.

Lb (2 hours later)

In the secret cove looking out over the sugary sea, Vanellope lay there, still unconscious, with her head just touching the rock. Her bloody nose from where she had smacked in to the tree before had long dried on her face. But out of the shadows came a large, black figure, it had a bright red 'T' on it's head and vibrant yellow eyes, it looked at the girl and chuckled darkly.

" now where to run now is there glitch," The thing said in a language foreign to most.

He walked up to the helpless girl and opened it's mouth, preparing to let a ball of fire out. but before he could a loud thump and a colourful string of curse words were let out, another much louder thump and the cracking of sugar rock was heard by the thing. It saw what had made the noise and saw the large antagonist was getting back up, it immediately curse and ran back to its hiding place.

Lb

Ralph was walking back to the camp, he had ran all the way to the other edge of the candy cane forest where the land ends abruptly to sea. he had seen no sign of her and now he was tied from running and still slightly drunk from the night before. as he trudged slowly through the forest he had his shoulders hunched and his head down until he spotted some thing reddish pink on the brown ground.

he walked over to the thing and picked it up to have a good look at it, at close inspection he saw it was the licorice hair tie that vanellope wears.

"vanellope" Ralph whispered to him self and looked around. he lifted up his foot to take a steep and took in a breath to yell her name but got stopped abruptly as he fell over a branch. he hit the ground hard and started rolling down the hill behind it, as he rolled he let off a string of colourful words.

he then rolled off the ground and connected with it again even harder this time. the wrecker then struggled to his feet and looked a where he had got to, he through he saw a figure disappear in to the shadows but completely forgot about it when he saw his small best friend, unconscious on the ground with dried blood on her face.

Ralph quickly walked over to vanellope and as gently as possible, picked her up and cradled her to his chest with one giant hand. he then started to look for away out of the hidden cove.

with the sudden move, vanellope woke slightly and muttered something incoherent but then snuggled deeper in to Ralph's chest and continued to sleep. Ralph smiled at this and stroked her candy covered, black hair and put her licorice hair tie in her hoodie pocket. he finally got them out of the cove and started to walk back to the camp with as lest abrupt movements as possible so to not wake the child he was holding.

they made there way through the trees until Ralph started to hear voices, he followed them and soon he came in to the camp site clearing. all the racers and even Felix and Tamora were siting there looking exhausted and charting quietly, and though it looked peaceful, the air had a lot of tension and worry in it.

the others noticed them immediately and all looked at the wrecker hopefully. He just grinned and opened his hand to show them that he had found the president.

The tension in the air quickly evaporated and every one present let off a sigh of relief when the saw the sleeping racer in the wreckers hand. Tamora and Felix stood up and walked up to Ralph to look at the sleeping child, The Sargent gently ran a hand over the girl's hair.

"We're did you find her?" She asked quietly.

"In a cove that over looks the sea, it's well hidden in the forest, I only found it by accident," Ralph said just as quietly.

"Well at least she is safe now," Felix said "jimmy-jammy, what happened to her nose?" the small fixer asked worriedly looking at her broken nose

"I don' know, she might of ran in to a tree or something," Ralph said

"Well, I can fix-it," Felix said, grabbing his golden hammer and gently taping her on the nose, it instantly healed.

Tamora then turned around to face the racers and said gently "ok kids, I think this night has official finished so, go home and get some sleep."

They all nodded and most of them yawned but all but one made their way to there kart. that was Rancis, he had a worried face on.

"W-will Nellie be able to race tomorrow in the celebration race tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

The three adults looked at the sleeping racer, "I don't know Rancis," Tamora said, "she might of had some other injures we don't know about, we'll see how she is in the morning. Ok?"

Rancis sighed "ok" and walked over to his kart and drove off.

"Alright I think this is our time to go," Felix said "you'll be alright to put her to bed, right brother?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. See ya later guys." Ralph replied

"See ya wreck-it," Tamora said and opened her cruiser and jumped on with Felix in tow. She gave a two finger salute and flue off.

Ralph let of a long sigh and walked over to Vanellope's crazy, candy kart. He put her in the driver's seat and climbed on the back and started to push it forwarded with his hands.

Lb

In the shadow of a large over turned candy cane tree, not to far away from where the core four and racers were talking before. the thing from the hidden cove lay, listening to there conversation.

"Hmmmm, celebration race, perfect," and chuckle darkly.

**pleas review!**  
**and thanks to the people that already did XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N to smokescreen and all peoples reading, I'm still contemplating whether or not to put in the paring jawbreaker, and if I do put it in, it will be near the end and there will not be much of unless enough peoples want it in here. This is just a short chapter before i go to camp so, Enjoy! XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Night-fury president chapter 4

Cute fluff before the storm.

Ralph had gotten back to the castle with Vanellope and her kart, he was now carrying both up to the large door of it. He managed to push the door open with his foot and walked in, he put the kart down gently near the presidents throne and then started to walk up the many flights of stares to get to Vanellope's room near the top of the castle. Once he got in to her bed room, he lifted up the sheets at the top of the bed and, carefully as possible, put her down and cover her with them.

The antagonist smiled down at the sleeping girl and gently stroked her forehead with one of his giant fingers. Vanellope leaned in to his touch slightly and cracked her eyes open a bit.

"Ralph?" She crocked, her eyes open fully and sat up. she looked around at her room confusedly and gave a questioning look towards her wrecker best friend.

"What happened?" She asked in a tied voice

"Well after you ran away because of the nightmare Rancis tolled me you had, he came and got Felix, sarge and me, then all of us went and looked for you. You must of crashed in to a tree while running because you had a broken nose but Felix fixed it."

"Oh, ok" and she let off an involuntary yawn and slid back down in to her bed and pulled up her sheets. "Night stinkbrain," she muttered and instantly was asleep again.

Ralph gave a small, one sided smile. " nigh kid," and bent down and kissed her forehead. He then turned, and walked out quietly.

Lb

When Ralph walked out the large front doors of the castle he instantly spotted the badly hidden kart that belonged to a certain peanut butter cup themed racer.

"Alright Rancis, out you come," he said

"Awww, how did you know?" Asked said racer, coming out of hiding, Ralph just pointed to the clearly visible kart. The racer slumped his shoulders and face palmed loudly "well that was smart," he muttered sarcastically to him self.

"I-I just wanted to come see Nellie, a-and make sure she doesn't have any more n-nightmares," he smiled nervously up at the bad guy.

"We're you now?" Ralph said lifting an eyebrow, Rancis just nodded in reply. Ralph gave a small sigh and said, "well, ok you can go up, but don't keep her awake and don't you stay awake for long. you both have had along night and you have the 17th anniversary celebration race tomorrow."

Rancis looked up at the wrecker and gave a toothy grin, "Shall do Ralph," He replied happily and turned towards the door.

"Oh and Rancis, if she can't walk straight tomorrow then she can't race, ok?" Ralph said

"Gotcha, night Ralph," he replied and waved and walked towards the large castle doors.

Ralph then gave a short grunt and started walking towards the exit of sugar rush.

Lb

Rancis quickly but quietly raced up the stares towards the president room, he had been there plenty times before so he knew exactly where to go. He opened the door just enough and slipped in with out a sound, he closed the door and walked to the side of the bed, he climbed in and moved in till he was beside the sleeping girl but her back facing him. The boy got under the sheets and rapped his arms around Vanellope's wast and pulled her closer to him self, he put his nose to her vanilla smelling hair and took a deep breath.

Vanellope snuggled deeper it to Rancis's arms and relaxed, she then froze and opened her eyes. She looked behind her and saw it was just Rancis and let out a silent sigh of relief and relaxed again.

"What cha' doing doing here, buttercup?" She asked.

He took in another breath of her hair, "making sure my little Nellie doesn't have any more bad dreams," he said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, s-sorry about that," She said sheepishly.

"It's ok, you couldn't help it but now, lets go to sleep," the boy racer said and gently rubbed her side.

"M'kay," and closed her eyes and relaxed in to his arms more, "night buttercup," she whispered and fell asleep.

"night Nellie," and followed her in to the dream world.

**Pleas review!XD**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N alright peoples, hi again, now after long hours of thinking, bringing in the account of my writing abilities and the negative support of this, I have come to the conclusion that there will be NO jawbreaker or peanut butter lollipops in this story, Because i have to face it peoples, only vanilla butter will work well at this point without it being abrupt, weird and kind of tacked on, any way I've got some amusing plans for the pair. Oh and just a tip for this chapter, expect nothing, particular the surprise at the end. Enjoy XD

i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie

Night-fury president chapter 5:

Ice cream Dragon attack part 1.

As the programmed lemon drop sun of sugar rush slowly made its up in to the sky, gentle streams of sun light filtered in to the president's room where two people slept. The slightly larger of the two slowly cracked his eyes open, Rancis carefully untangled him self from the still sleeping Vanellope he had his arms around and sat up, making sure not to wake her up. He looked around the room, staring out the window as the outside world slowly got lighter, after a minuet or two he had a look at the clock on the bedside table and saw they had four hours until the first race started. Rancis then gazed down at Vanellope, smiling, and gently brushed some of her hair away from her face and just took a second to really see how adorable she looked as she slept.

Vanellope let off a noise and opened her eyes, she looked up at Rancis and smiled a little.

"Hey buttercup," she said sleepily.

He smiled as well and leaned down to kiss her on the lips for about a second, he sat up a bit but was still hovering over her and said,"Hey beautiful, you sleep well? No more nightmares?"

"Na, there all to scared of you being here to come back," and then stretched one arm above her head and covered her mouth as she yawned with the other hand.

"As they should be," Rancis said with a smirk and sat up, he also stretched and started to make his way off the soft bed.

He turned around and saw that his girlfriend was crawling towards the edge of the bed and backed up a bit but not to far so he could help her up. As she neared the edge, she moved her legs so the were in front of her and shuffled the rest of the way until her legs could reach the ground. Rancis held out his hands to help her up and she took them, she pushed down slightly and stood up, not wobbling or anything.

Rancis then took a few steps backwards and said, "now try to walk to me as straight as you can."

The young president just gave him a confused and slightly annoyed look, "and why should I do that?" She said crossing her arms.

Rancis just smirked, "because, Ralph said if you can't walk straight in the morning then you're not allowed to race today."

Vanellope then slumped her shoulders and got a 'are you series' look on her face and sighed, she then took the few steps toward her boyfriend in a very straight line. as she got closer he started to back up again, this went on until his back was against the wall and she was right in front of him and smirked.

"Thought you could get out of your but being served to you on a plate by me, didn't cha,'" she said while raping her arms around his neck and then kissing him.

"Darn," he said with a sly grin and hugged her closer to himself, "there goes my plan for total race domination" and did an adorable looking pout.

"Awww, my poor little butter fingers, I feel so sorry for you, but, I'm starving so let's get dressed and then some food, kay?" And patted his still messy hair.

"As you wish your highness," he said mockingly and bowed when she untangled herself from him and walked over to the large set of candy draws.

Vanellope just rolled her eyes at his actions but she still smiled at her boyfriend. She then started to bring out her racing clothes which was a white tank top, teal hoodie, peanut butter cup wrapper skirt and mismatch socks, she then walked over to the bathroom attached to her room and when in, closing the door behind her. Rancis then also when over to the draws and brought out his spare racing cloths he keeps here when he comes for the night. He quickly got dressed and then tried to fix his hair in the full length mirror that the president keeps in the corner of her large room.

Vanellope then came out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day, she looked at her boyfriend who was trying desperately to get his hair under some control and put it in its normal style with his hands and sighed. She grabbed her brush from the bathroom and walked over to him, she got right up to him and span him around, she then proceeded to brush his hair and get it back to its normal neatness.

"There," she said and crossed her arms, "all better now."

Rancis slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Thanks Nellie," and grinned sheepishly at her.

"No problem, now let's go get some breakfast," Vanellope then grabbed his hand and started to lead him down to the castle kitchen.

Lb(15 minutes 'till race time)

Rancis quickly followed Vanellope in his kart as the two of them made their way to the biggest track of all where the first race was being held at. Vanellope got there first and parked her kart in front of where the other will soon be and jumped out, Rancis followed suite and parked next to her and got out and stood next to her. Vanellope opened her mouth to say some thing but stops when the sound of loud, heavy foot steps could be heard from behind them, they both turned around to see Ralph, Felix and Tamora walking towards them.

Vanellope instantly grinned and said happily "Ralph!" and glitched her way on to the wrecker's shoulder and hugged his head.

The person I question brought up one giant hand and hugged her to his head and said, "hey kid, I see your feeling better, no more nightmares?"

"Nup," and glitched down to the ground, "and I'm felling better." She said with a triumphant grin.

"Well that's good squirt," Tamora said and gave her a knuckle bump.

"Very good, even though I fixed you nose, we were still worried you had some other injury but I guess you didn't, right?" Felix added

"Right," the girl said and gave him a hug as well.

Lb

On top of Soft Serve Summit, just out of site from the track, a large, black nightfury was placing several large cheery bombs in a small ditch. It was planing to light them to cause an avalanche and lead it down to finally complete his revenge on this sugary hell hole. The dragon suddenly flashed dark red virus code and a sick grin came with a dark thought that was vital to the plan.

'If you're killed by a virus, you don't regenerate.'

Lb

The racers were standing in their normal triangle, in front of their presidents podium, waiting for her pre race speech. The races and candy citizens alike were all chatting to each other about how exciting the next three weeks are going to be with the once a day R.R. Race. They all fell silent though when the president's small, green assistant came out from behind the currents with a microphone and said with his ever grumpy voice:

"All hail the rightful leader of Sugar Rush, president Vanellope Von Schweetz," and walked back as racer in question came out and took the microphone.

Vanellope had ditched wearing her princess dress to do these speeches a week after she reclaimed the throne and hadn't warn it since Felix and Tamora's wedding, and so she was wearing her normal racing gear.

"Hello my sweet citizens and welcome to the first of the 17th anniversary random roster racers, now let me go over what's go to happen for those that don't know. Over the next three weeks, we will have a free race every day on each track, the higher you place, the more points you get. the nine racers with the highest points are on the roster for fist day back and the other six split the bill for Tappers the night before." This got a loud cheer from the racers, because it means that there was going to be an epic party for the racers in the most popular hang out spot in all of the arcade.

"But before we start," she brought out a gold coin and waved it around, the others got the message and showed their coins.

The president then throw her coin on to the launch pad and it bounce its way to the gold trophy above the start/finish line and fell in. Her name then came on to the large screen and a voice exclaimed "Vanellope Von Schweetz!" the rest of the racers then lined up and throw their coins in. Once they had finished and were siting in their karts, Vanellope pulled a twizzler rope and a sour strap ramp shot out from the giant popcorn box, she then jumped over the front and slid down it and landed in her insane looking candy kart awaited for the race to start.

The first light, a red one, came on signalling for the racers to start their engines and 15 loud kart engines fired up and many of the racers revved them several times, the yellow light came on and the racers put their karts in gear.

The green light came on and the racers speed off, only Swizzle was left because he tried to go to early but soon caught up with Sticky who was in the second last place. Coming up behind the rest of her fellow pallet swaps, although the Swizz when no further as the teal clad girl had picked up a power up containing sweet seekers.

The notoriously ever perky automatic announcer exclaimed 'sweet seekers' as Sticky fired the three high-powered jawbreakers. They met their marks on the backs of the karts belonging to Citrusella, Tovald and Nougetsia, the impact alone sending them flying off the track.

The unicorn pop racer sped up so he was next to teal recolour, "nice shooting." He complimented, making a small blush come on her checks, she nodded in reply and sped up with the Swizz easily keeping up.

At the front if the pack, the racers that were in the front row had just made it to gum ball ally, Vanellope, who was in first place, was weaving through the giant balls of doom like she had been doing it sines plug-in, even thought she has only been doing so for the last two years. The glitchy racer was closely followed by her boyfriend as he struggled slightly to replicate her pattern but the both got the boost at the end and made it over the gap by a lot.

Rancis followed Vanellope almost leisurely up-around cake mountain and out the wafer cannon at the top. as they came to the frozen road near the bottom of soft serve summit, Rancis slowed slightly so to not loose control of his kart on the icy part of the track, as he had hard chocolate wheels as opposed to Vanellope's soft gummy worm outer wheels that allowed her to continue at the same speed on the icy death trap. as a result the loudness of the engine and wind was not as great and so he just heard the explosions at the top of the summit.

He took his eyes off the road in front and looked up at the top of the giant pile of ice cream and saw the biggest avalanche he had seen in all of his fifteen years of existence and it was come in fast. He looked a head and saw Vanellope was right on the path way but had not seemed to have seen it yet, Rancis made a split second choose and sped up, he had to warn her, but before he could have gotten any where, a blast of fire shot out and hit her kart and making her swerve uncontrollably and the kart it's self catch on fire. A black shape then jumped out of the fast-moving, icy dessert and smashed in to the side of flaming kart, making them both tumble-down the side, leaving the rest of the ice cream to block the road. Rancis was frozen in shock of what he just saw, with his foot still flooring the accelerator.

It was only Vanellope's ear shattering scream that un-froze him and made him stomp on the brake and skid to a stop...

Surprise! Pleas review XD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey peoples, another chapter of probably one of the strangest story in this archive, and sorry to say this, but this will be the last chapter in the story... **

**Haha joking, I still have a lot more chapters in mind to update until my vanilla butter baby OCs come in... O.O nuts, I should not of said that, I just gave away a bit of the epilogue. Ok, I'm going to be quiet now so, enjoy! XD.**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with** **the movie**

Night-fury president chapter 6:

Ice cream Dragon attack part 2: sad and tense moments

Vanellope was freckling out, she was desperately trying to get her kart back under control so she didn't go over the side, not get burnt at the same time and get out-of-the-way of the massive coming her way. Though she never got the chance, out of the corner of her eye she saw a black flash but before she could see what it was, the thing smashed in to her burning kart and make it tumble-down the slope next to the road. Vanellope closed her eyes tightly in fright as she, and whatever hit her, rolled down the icy slope. For a few seconds they rolled before the thing grabbed The frightened girl and pulled her out of the kart, pushed it away, but it landed a few feet away on its hood with the back of it pointing up, and planted it's self standing upright on a flatter part of the slope with Vanellope in his grasp around her torso.

When Vanellope opened her eyes, she instantly regretted it, she let of a surprised noise as she looked into the glaring, yellow eyes of the dragon from her nightmare. Some thing finally clicked in her mind and he eyes widened, she had seen those eyes before.

"Turbo," she whispered, her mouth gaping open in surprise and she tried to wiggle out of his paws.

The once was 8-bit racer just grinned and sunk his teeth in to her right arm, his sharp fangs penetrating through fabric and skin and almost through the bone, getting a good grip on the limb and preparing to rip it off. Vanellope let off a loud, high pitched scream of pain that echo all around Sugar Rush and the arcade. With his highly sensitive hearing, Turbo had to flatten his ears to block out the sound, Vanellope also started glitching violently, sending painful volts of electricity though his system and so he closed his eyes in a wince.

With both of his main senses closed off, not only did he miss the black pixels traveling from him and darkening the now silent and unconscious girl's unstable code, but also the massive amount of soft sieve ice cream hurtling towards the two of them. Just as he was going to irreparable damage to the presidents code, a wall of ice cream, the size of Ralph, smashed in to them, because he was not expecting the impact, Turbo let go of the unconscious and bleeding girl and was pushed down to the dark abyss at the bottom of the slope by the tsunami of ice cream, while Vanellope and her kart was buried by it.

Lb

Rancis was mortified, he just watched his girlfriend be set on fire and pushed down an icy slope. Before his kart completely stopped, he jumped out and looked down the side, as he looked the ice cream stopped moving, his eyes pricking with tears, he made a split second decision and went to the trunk of his kart. The racer brought out a snow board shaped peanut butter cup with foot holders made of kit-kat, he silently thanked Nougetsia for the lessons because, although the pink pallet swap's blue original, Adorabeezle, is known for skiing, it is unknown to most of her ability to snow board, of course with some tips on how to ask Vanellope out for some racing lessons it was a done deal.

Just as Rancis was walking towards the clearly seen path of the avalanche, the karts belonging to Taffyta and Candlehead came screeching to a stop, the owners jumped out and ran to the boy and flipped the visors on their helmets up.

"Rancis wait!" Taffyta hollered, "what happened!?"

"Avalanche, Nellie got shot, went over the side, got to go!" He said and jumped on to the avalanche's path and started sliding down, just before he was out of ear shot, he yelled "go get help!"

The two girls ran over to where Rancis jumped off looking very confused, Taffyta then looked over to her candle headed friend and asked, "do you still have the walkie-talkie from last night?"

The green haired girl in question looked down at her shoes and blushed, embarrassed at her forgetful ditziyness . "Yeah, I forgot to give it back, it's still in my kart."

"Well thank gumdrop you did," and walked over to the cake themed kart.

Lb

As Rancis was sliding down, easily dodging the lumps that threaten to make him crash, he was on a constant look out for signs of Vanellope. As he dodged out of the way of another lump, he had no time to do the same with the one next to it and so used it as a jump ramp, he made the jump almost gracefully but as he landed, some thing caught the front of his board and he did an ever so slightly less than graceful epic face-plant in the ice cream that buried his whole head and caused his entire helmet to be fillies with the freezing goo.(A/N they are all wearing the racing helmet/goggles, forgot to mention that.)

He slid his head out of the stuck helmet and shook his head and hair of the goo. he looked back at what had made him crash and did a double take, whatever it was it was brown and rectangle shaped. He got up and stumbled to the thing, still recovering from the crash, and knelt down to start digging around what ever it was that was buried there, after a few minuets of digging, he finally uncovered enough to see it was the president's kart and gasped. Rancis was about to start frantically digging but stopped when he heard the familiar droning sound of Calhoun's (A/N I'm calling her that from now on) cruiser, he stood up and faced his three adult friends, Ralph was the first one-off and almost crashed in to the young racer.

"Rancis, what happened?" The wrecker asked frantically.

The boy explained every thing he saw to the three adult, but that only achieve in worrying them more. "But now I found her kart but I can't get it out" he said and stepped out of the way so they could see it in the ground.

Ralph just gestured for Rancis to stand back, which he did, and simplest scooped up the kart and the surrounding goo with his large hands and put it next to the whole, right side up. The four game characters then started to dig the kart out of the giant ball of goo, expecting to find the young president some where in there but the didn't, the just found the burnt and still slightly smoking kart belonging to her.

Felix was the first to react, "oh my, where is she?" He asked worriedly to the other three.

"I don't know but let's fan out, we've got to find her." Calhoun said in a commanding tone and started walking away in a random direction, looking for any sings on the three others followed her lead and walked off.

As Rancis was walking though he stepped on an extra squishy bit of the ice cream, he bent down and put his hand on it, pressing it lightly. It was like some thing was melting it from underneath, like there was a warm thing down there making the ice cream more softer than usual. He started digging all around the mushy bit until saw some black strands of hair, he instantly perked up, he called the others over excitedly to help and soon moved enough goo to see it was in fact the racer they were looking for. Once they got enough ice cream away, Rancis reached in carefully and pulled her out and hugged her to him self, but when he saw her right hoodie sleeve completely drenched in blood he gasped and put her down on the ground.

"Rancis, take the cruiser and get Vanellope up to the ambulance on the track, go with her, we will meet you at the hospital," Calhoun said to the boy.

He just nodded in response and carried the unconscious girl to the idle cruiser and laid her on the front, the Sargent had followed him and pressed a button on the bored and two metal straps covered Vanellope's torso so she didn't fall off. Rancis then climbed on the cruiser and got his feet in to position, but before he flew off, Ralph handed him his racing helmet and snow board. The young racer took his things, nodded again, slipped on his helmet and zipped off, up to the track.

Lb

Rancis, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and the rest of the sugar rush racer sat in the waiting room of the games hospital, the only sounds coming from the large group were whispered conversation and the occasional sniffle coming from one or more of the young racers. The tension, worry and sadness that hung in the air was all but suffocating and Rancis was getting the worst of it, his hands were in his hair and was hanging on to it for dear life so he didn't take someone's head off, his face was pressed against his forearms and was slump forward in his chair, he looked absolutely defeated and on the brink of going ape sh*t on every one there.

The door to the waiting room suddenly opened and out walked a young woman with yellow hair and was dressed in a nurses outfit carrying a clip bored, All eyes were on her as she stood in front of the group.

The woman sighed "Well, it could be worse, she sustains a few minor cuts and bruising, moderate brushing on her torso, first degree on her hands. The injury on her right arm has stopped bleeding finally and it seems to be a bite of some sort, it almost went right through the bone but we were still able to save her arm with no lasting damage to it." Her face then took a very series look, "the major thing though is that her code seems to have gone under sever and unnatural change that has put her in to a coma." A course of loud 'What's?!' followed.

"you have got to be joking!" Rancis yelled standing up.

she gave a sigh of sadness "I'm sorry, I wish I was. the president's code is very unstable at the moment and she can't have any visitors, the doctors are running some tests to workout what is causing this, until then you won't be able to see her. i suggest you all go home and we'll call you if any thing comes up."

most of the group got up and left with even sadder faces than before, only Rancis remained siting, with his arms crossed and a defiant glare on his face that was directed at the ground. The nurse stood in front of the racer and opened her mouth to say some thing but rancis just sent the glare twards her and said in a series tone, "I'm not leaving."

she imedeatly shut her mouth and walked away.

Lb

Six days had past and Vanellope still didn't wake up, the rest of the racer had agreed to scrap the plan for the once-a-day RR race because they were not in the mood for celebrating. the president had been moved to her bed room in the castle, once her code had stabilised enough of course, with check ups every six hours from a doctor, the cause of her coma and her code being unstable still baffled them to no end, even with the multiple test done.

Rancis stayed with her as long as possible every day, in the hospital and castle, until he had to be forcibly taken home by the guards so he didn't game over him self from sleep deprivation. the other two male racer, Gloyd and Swizz, also forced him to do stuff that would distract him from his unconscious girlfriend but, most of the time, didn't work and he just end up more depressed.

Lb

On the night of the sixth day, the peanut butter cup boy was walking up the stairs towards Vanellope's bedroom, once he got there he knocked on the door, hoping she would be awake and tell him to come in, he had done it every time he visited but never got an answer. But today he heard some shuffling, crunching and the smashing of a window. Rancis quickly barged in to the room but stopped at what he saw, the bed was empty and the sheets ripped, there was a burn mark on the wall, cracks on the ground, the window was completely smashed, he just caught of a black shape high-tailing it towards diet cola mountain. Rancis stumbled back like he was hit, his brain immediately jumped to the worst conclusion of what he saw and he ran out of the castle and headed for the exit with one thought,

_'she's been taken'_

**please review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N PLEAS READ! If any of you get confused by this chapter, remember: Rancis did not have a close look around, he just jumped to the worst conclusion. This is a short one but still, enjoy! XD**

Nightfury president chapter 7:

What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

Vanellope was lying on her back in her bed in the castle, peacefully unconscious, with two small machines hooked up to her arms to monitor her 'vitals',making the occasional beeping sound in the other wise silent room. it was late at night so the room was almost completely covered in darkness, the full jawbreaker moon providing the only light in the room. Every thing was going peacefully until Vanellope's slow breathing hitched in pain and her eyes snapped open, she gasped in pain and flipped on to her front, mouth still open and eyes now closed tightly, ripping both machine connections out of her arms, her breathing became significantly faster and more laboured as it began.

Audible cracks could be heard coming from Vanellope as her entire body started to change shape. Her entire body at first started to age up until she looked about 19. when she stopped ageing, her skin darkened until it was the same colour as her hair and scales replaced her soft skin, her torso then started morphing, it got bigger and more flatter, her spine lengthened, and skin and every thing as following suite making a long tail, her arms and legs grew longer and thicker and long, black, flexible claws replaced her fingers, which now put large rips in the sheets.

Her skull then started growing larger and flatter, her face morphed to look more nightfury-ish and her eyes grew in size but kept there hazel colour, her human teeth were replaced with large, sharp teeth, her hair and ears the morphed in to three pairs of fin-like things on her head and a pair of large ears, she could feel her hearing and sight sharpen as some thing crackled to life in her throat and a stream of midnight blue fire shot out of her still gaping mouth which she instantly snapped shut. Short, sharp spines shot up along her back and the outer elbow of her front legs, at the top and end of her tail, grew fins to help her fly, the last thing that came was her large bat-like wings.

Once the transformation was complete, her new dark blue code swirled around her, leaving spots of colour as it moved down her new form. Once it reached the tip of her tail, the code shot straight up in the air like a firework and made the number 12 in the air, after two seconds it faded away.

Vanellope groaned as the pain faded, she had felt every bit of that, she finally started breathing again but it was heave and raged as she got her brain to think clearly once more. She groaned a second time and attempted to roll on to her back but ended up on the floor, on her back, she growled in frustration and rubbed her face with a clawed paw, her eyes snapped open once again when she felt her new face, she could just see the out line of her paw and was extremely confused. She tried to stand upright but fell forward so she walked on all fours, she moved over to her full body mirror and turned on the over head light using the switch near the mirror. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she gasped and jumped back in fright and fell over her own tail, the image she saw in the mirror was not her's but a Nightfury.

she had mostly pitch-black scales but had multi coloured spots on her head fins, a single raspberry pink stripe on each ear, white spots on her face in a messy line. She turned sideways and she had midnight blue spots down the sides of her torso and on the top and bottom it her wings, white spots also go down the sides of her tail, she also had Raspberry pink spots in the middle of each of her legs. By the time the information had fully sunk in, she was hyperventilating and about to go nuts but before she could there was a knock on the door.

Her head snapped to the door and her eyes widened, it didn't mater who it was, she could not let any body see her like this. She leaped at the end of her bed and then to the ground, not caring that she left it cracked, and launched her self through the window, out in to the night. She flu clumsily for a few minuets, almost crashing several times, before she got the hang of it, she headed for the first place that came to through and headed for diet cola mountain. Once she neared the cola shaped mountain, she flue down low and through the hidden entry, she brought her wings in close to her body but enough to still fly, she made quick turns to avoid the hard chocolate walls but once she got out into the main caven she turned to sharply right and was going to fast to stop before she smacked in to the mountain wall head first, she plummeted to the ground in front of her old home.

As she once again fell unconscious, she had a sudden realisation of what happened to her, _'that but nugget, Turbo turned me in to a Nightfury.'_

**Pleas review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for the long wait peoples, enjoy! :( **

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 8:

Misunderstandings:

Vanellope woke up from her short time of being unconscious with a groan. "I really need to stop hitting my head" she muttered to her self and rubbed a paw across her face but stopped when the memory of the crash, bite and transformation came crashing down on her. She started hyperventilating as she realised what this meant.

'I can never go back, I can't let any one see me like this, they would kill me on sight.' She thought to her self, anger then started to bubble up in her when she realised what that meant and she dug both sets of claws on her front paws in to the hard chocolate rock, ' so once again I can't race and I'm living in this dump,' and let of a animalistic growl, 'all because of turbo, once again.'

With that thought, She swiped her front legs to her left with as much strength as she could muster, sending many assorted lumps of the hard ground flying, some of them high enough to dislodge Mentos, resulting in deadly spouts of boiling hot cola erupting from the pit underneath. Vanellope's anger had still not settled and she balled he claws in to fists and smashed them on the ground, making large cracks in it and making the ground shake, dislodging another Mentos. She let off another growl and spread her wings, she took off and flew around the large caven and started to destroy and thing she could reach, taking all her anger out on the mountain and Mentos stalactites, letting off large balls of fire at the walls.

She dodged the spouts of hot cola easily when they came, not getting burnt once. But as she started to feel better and was gliding around the edge of the cavern sideways, two large lumps of rock came out if nowhere, she dodged of them but the other one met its mark, hitting her on the head. She lost control and smacked once again in to the wall and hit the ground hard, her vision started to darken around the edge as she lost consciousness but be for she blacked out completely, she saw several, bleary figures walk up to her side, they said something to each other but she couldn't hear it properly before her vision went black.

Lb

Ralph, Calhoun and Felix were walking down the rainbow road from game central station, even though it was late at night they still wanted to come visit their racer friends, they knew Rancis was taking it hard and so they liked to be there so he didn't do any thing stupid. They got to the end of the colourful road and started trekking, silently, across the sugary land scape towards the castle were their friend lay in a coma, their only way of see what they were stepping on was the light from the full moon so they didn't see the small figure running towards them until he smashed right into them. Rancis lay there on the ground, groaning, for all of two seconds before he jumped right backup and started talking, well yelling really.

"Guys! I don't know what happened but Vanellope is gone! I think some one might of taken her! Come on!" And started to pull the confused wrecker towards the castle.

The wrecker stumbled a little as his brain rapped round what the boy just said, once he under stood what he was said he grabbed Rancis and started running full speed towards the castle, with now worried Felix and Calhoun running close behind him. Once they got to the castle, Ralph put Rancis back down and all four of them quickly made their way up the steeps towards Vanellope's room. Once they got there, and because Rancis didn't close the door, they could instantly see the damage done to the room, Ralph froze in the doorway after seeing the amount if damage but the other three went in and had a close look at every thing.

"Well, I can say for sure that Squirt woke up," Calhoun stated, "and gave a brilliant fight to whatever took her." She continued saying as she looked over the ripped bed.

"Jimmy-jammy" Felix whispered to him self and then looked over to Rancis who was standing near the broken window, "you didn't see any thing leaving, did you Rancis?" He asked the young racer.

"Well I did see this black flash heading towards diet cola mountain," he replied somewhat uncertainly.

"Then that's were we go" Ralph growled and walked out, his three friends following a safe distance behind incase his temper flared even more.

Lb

After the short ride to the hidden entrances of the mountain on Rancis's kart, the four friends entered the dummied out track, moving with as little noise as possible but froze when they heard loud crunches and explosions. Ralph and Rancis moved up the entry/exit until they were at the edge of the large cavern but ducted back when something large and black flew in front of them so they wouldn't be seen, Calhoun and Felix moved up behind the two and looked out at the nightfury flying around the edge of the cavern.

"Is that the black flash?" Felix asked Rancis in a whisper, who just nodded in reply.

As quietly as he could, Ralph broke off two large bits of the wall and chucked them as hard as he could at the thing. It dodged the first chunk but the other smacked it in the head and it went down. The four quickly moved to where it landed and looked down at it.

"Nice throw Ralph, looks like we got our kidnaper." Calhoun said while looking around at the damage.

"Yeah" he replied.

**Come on peoples, pleeeeeeeeeease, just a few more reviews! they make me go faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey peoples, just to let you know I have got several large assessments that I have to do so the updates for this story will be random, I will try to when ever i can so just letting you guys know, k? Now, enjoy XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 9:

Brake out the Interrogation

Vanellope slowly came back into consciousness but didn't open her eyes because, she already knew where she was with out looking. The mix of the smell of stale, musky air, the sound of chocolate chains and the candy corn rats running from hole to hole and the fact that she could feel the cold sugar stone ground were all familiar tell tail signs of where she was.

The Fungeon.

'_Oh great, just what I needed' _she thought and let off a grown of annoyance, that must of alerted someone that she was awake because the thick jawbreaker door opened slowly, she still hadn't opened her eyes yet but she guess the were just looking from the doorway.

"Is it awake yet?" Her eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar voice of Rancis.

She lifted her head up to see the glaring wrecker standing, as she guessed, in the door way, her stomach sunk as she could see his glare intensify as he saw she was in fact awake, 'they don't know who I am.'

"It is now," and her three friends and boyfriend entered the almost completely dark cell.

Rancis, Felix and Calhoun stayed standing near the door but Ralph dragged a chair in and set it down two feet in front of her and sat down, still glaring, and put his head on his fist and elbow on his knee, the other arm was resting on the ground. He stared at her for about a minuet before asking in a pissed off tone.

"Where is she? dragon." Vanellope just looked at him confusedly, "the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz, don't play dumb we know you took her now, where is she?" He asked again, getting even more angry.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, stink brain, I'm right here, I couldn't of kidnaped my self, ga-doi," she said very confused. 'I_ must of left the room looking like I was taken or something,' she thought._

"You better start talking dragon, now," Ralph said in scary -calm tone, getting right up in Vanellope's face.

"Holy skittles, stink brain, I just said-" she cut her self off with a sharp breath as she realised. "You guys can't under stand what I'm saying, can you?" She asked bluntly, when no one answered she dropped her head as she sighed. _'The cherry on top,' _she thought sarcastically.

"Fine, if you won't talk, we will have to make you, I'm sure Turbo had some sort of machine for this situation," Calhoun said walking towards the two.

This made Rancis wince and Felix fidget uncomfortably but the memory of said machine made Vanellope glitch in fright, the four characters widened there eyes in surprise.

"They aren't glitch prof chains."

Vanellope mentally smirked, '_and that's why I love you butter cup.'_

Lb

Rancis had whispered that to Felix, thinking there was no way the nightfury could hear him but it still did, he could see it in it's oh so familiar eyes. The dragon glitched again, slowly this time as if testing something and then suddenly glitched away, the chains making a loud sound as they fell to the ground. Calhoun's rifle was immediately in her hands and she was scanning the dark cell, Ralph was doing the same with his clenched fist ready to fight, Felix and Rancis pushed them selves against the wall near the door.

The dragon suddenly glitched out of no where and knocked Ralph forward, the two landed heavily on the ground and it stood on his back. Calhoun took a shot at it but the lazer built missed because the dragon once again glitched away, it reappeared again, launching its self at the Solider and making her face plant in the sugar stone, the gun was ripped from her grip by the nightfury and smashed against the far wall.

The dragon then glitched so it was facing the door and let off a continues stream of dark blue fire that started to melt a hole in it. Rancis and Felix jumped back as soon as the fire hit, luckily avoiding any burns from the dark fire, Rancis had landed in a crouch, he knew exactly what the nightfury was going to do and was not going to let it go alone. When the hole in the door was big enough for the dragon to go through, the fire stopped and it launched it's self forward, faster then should be possible, Rancis launched him self at the same time, he was aiming for it's back but ended up cling for life backwards on the dragon's tail just above the fins at the end, making it stumble slightly and loose some speed but not enough to affect it a lot. Once the two of them were through the hole in the door, the dragon quickly made it's way through the halls of the fungeon until they were outside, it wasted no time and took off in to early morning sky, heading strate towards the candy cane forest.

**please review! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait , not that any one gives a s**t any more. Enjoy! XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 10:

Realisation at the cove.(Same pov as last chapter)

As the nightfury flew towards the forest, Rancis hung on to its tail with all he had, he had no idea where they were going or what would happen when they got there, '_will Vanellope be there?_' He mentally asked him self.

The racer was so rapped up in his thoughts that when the dragon that was flying away with him flicked its tail up, he flew off. He started screaming and flailing his arms, _'I'm dead, I'm dead,_' he was thinking over and over in his head. So he was not expecting to be grabbed by the legs and started rising up, completely baffling the poor racer boy, he looked up to see what had caught him, what he saw confused him even more, the dragon had its claws around both of his legs. Rancis didn't dare struggle or try to escape, he had no idea how nice this thing is and was not about to push it.

They finally started flying over the mint flavoured forest and the dragon started to fly lower until Rancis was almost hit a few times. Then, unexpectedly, the felling of the dragons grip was gone and he was once again falling, branches started flying past him as he fell and he managed to grabbed one and stop him self from hitting the ground, he hung there for a few seconds trying to not freak out about his almost death, yeah, he was in his game but he would still feel it. As rancis was about to climb on to the branch he looked up and to his dread, the branch he was holding was a double stripe, '_holy donkey_' he thought before it blinked twice and disappeared, leaving Rancis to continue his trip south, he crashed though the first two branches but then started to bounce his way down and around the tall tree, hitting every branch on the the thing with his face, body or more... sensitive parts until he finally came to a stop at the ground face first with a loud thump, leaving a lovely imprint if him self in the sugary ground.

After about a minuet of lying there, Rancis pushed him self out of the hole he made and sat at the edge, he had a stunned look on his face, he blinked a few times and took a couple of deep breaths, it was only when he heard a sort of snigger to his right that he fully recovered and snapped his head in that direction. There, hanging upside down with a sort of smirk on its face and trying to stifle and more laughter was the dragon.

"You have got to be kidding me," he whispered to him self. "I guess that very amusing for you, wasn't it!" He hollered to it.

It just nodded in response, still stifling a laugh.

"So you can understand me," Rancis stated more than asked, as the dragon replied again with a node, Rancis reached for the dark brown hard candy dagger he has kept hidden in the back of his jacket since his and Vanellope's first date. "But if you are so smart, then why don't you talk?"

It rolled it's eyes and opened its mouth as if to answer but the racer flung the small candy blade, aiming for it's wing that was slightly open, but it glitched in to the air just before to could hit and flew away. Dumbfounded, Rancis sat there for a few seconds before he got up and ran the direction he saw it fly off in, grabbing his dagger as he when which had lodged it's self in the ground after missing the intended target. He could just see the rapidly disappearing shadow on the floor of the forest and followed that as best he could, after running full speed for about five minuets his legs and lungs were burning and he had lost all sight of the nightfury but kept going, he came to a large broken branch and jumped over it and started down the slope at a slower pace so he didn't crash.

As he ran down he noticed how the trees changer from tall, skinny bear branched candy cane trees to short, thick green liquorice trees with red gummy leaves and red twizzler vines, as he when he couldn't help but feel like he had done this before, even though he had never seen this place ever in his life. He came to a stop as he saw the the dragon, it was in a cove looking thing surrounded by the trees, the nightfury sat in the middle and was looking like it was sulking, Rancis could just hear low growls from it, he almost felt sorry for it but then reminded him self.

'_No, this thing stole Nellie and it needs to pay_,' he thought to him self.

He looked around for any thing he could use to catch the thing when his eyes landed on the twizzler vines hanging from the trees and got a idea. He silently crept over to a long vine that was touching the ground, he climbed up the supporting tree as far as he could without making a sound and cut down as much of the vine as he could, he healed his breath as it hit the ground with a bit to much sound for Rancis liking but it didn't alert the dragon luckily and he sighed in relief and climbed down. He grabbed the long twizzler and, quietly as possible, entered the cove, once down there he tied the vine like a lasso and started to slowly and silently crepe up behind the fury, with his dagger in his left hand and vine in the other.

When he was a few feet away, an invisible and quiet painful pulse suddenly hit his mind and cried out, he dropped both objects he was holding and fell to his knees, clo holding his head because it felt like it was about to explode. Snippets of images flashed through his mind that felt like they were forgotten memories, him with a blond girl in pink, them laughing and talking, a few with her almost crying. when the images stopped it was almost like a new personality moved in over his self entered one, a more caring and leader-ish one, and the increasingly frantic growls started to be broken up by words until he could under stand what was being said.

"Rancis! What's wrong? Cut it out, come on Fluggerbutter, snap out of it!"

He heard Vanellope yell at him and realise that someone was shaking his shoulder, He sighed in relief, she had escaped from the dragon by her self. He cracked his eyes open a bit and lifted his head but his eye then bulged and his breath faulted, there stood the nightfury with a very concerned look and one if it's front claws resting on his shoulder.

"Ran?" It said with his girlfriends voice, tilting its head to the side.

He started to breath faster as his eyes darted all over the dragon in front of him, '_no, it can't be..._' His thoughts trailed off as he spotted the bite mark on the front leg that was on his shoulder. '_Just like_' he thought again and stared in to her large, hazel dragon eyes and saw the pure worry in them but also the ever lasting mist, '_yep, that's her_' and asked out loud, "Vanellope?"

She drew back her arm and grinned and l let off a short humourless laugh, "'bout time butter brain."

**Please review! XD**

**Oh and even though it's still a long way off, I'm going to be writing a sequel to this and a prequel for the both, it will explain a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey peoples, well I'm happy now, the reviews have hit the twenty mark, wooow! Just to say I appreciate every one of them and to all that have can have a virtual giant cup cake, so awesome, that it attracts Candlehead like a cy-bug to a beacon.**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 11:

Explanation and a bit of humour.

Still grinning as best she could, Vanellope got to her feet and started wondering away from the very confused boy, he soon stood as well and followed her as she mover towards the edge of the cove to where the cliffs cut off into the sea. The odd pair sat down next to each other, both looking out over the blue kool-aid sea.

"So what happened?" The racer asked the dragon beside him.

"The bite," she simply replied.

"what gave you that bite?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it wasn't really about what but who, you were behind me in that last race, weren't you?" He nodded, " so you would of saw the other nightfury ambush me?" another nod," well, while we were down there, he bit me, I think he was trying to rip my arm off or something, but before he actually bite me I got a good look at his face," She said angrily now glaring at the rough sea.

"Who was it?" He asked carefully, now very curious as to who the other dragon was.

"It was Turbo," she answered just above a deadly whisper.

The air around them suddenly became tense as Rancis looked at her in disbelief, "a-are you sure?" He asked once again nervously.

"Bright yellow eyes, red 'T' on his head, trying to kill me, that ticks all the boxes, it's defiantly Turbo."

"But I thought he died in diet cola mountain, there's no way he could of survived, let alone regenerate!" The boy exclaimed in frustration.

She sniggered at this "aww, poor little butter cup, getting all grumpy now are you? Have you had your nap today?" She playfully teased him in a baby voice, moving her face so she was next to his head.

He pouted, adorably, and gently shoved her head away, "I'm not getting grumpy, it's the start of the day, I don't need a nap. But I'm series Van, this guy should be gone, kaput, off the grid to where ever bad program's go, whatever. I'm just saying Nellie, if this whack job is after you for vengence and won't stop until your dead, then we have a problem. I don't want to see you get hurt any more." He finished in a whisper and rapped his arms around her closest front leg.

She once again moved her head so it was next to Rancis', she lovingly nuzzled the side of his head with the tip of her head.

"Aww, don't worry Ran, I'll be fine, that crack headed dragon dosen't scar me one bit, he just got the upper hand during the race," she said in a calming tone.

Rancis gave a long sigh and tightened his grip on her leg, "I know, but I'm still aloud to be worried about you, you are my girlfriend after all, and of course the president of the game, somehow," he muttered the last bit quietly.

They sat quietly for a few minuets just watching the the sea far below. Rancis was still holding on to Vanellope's leg when he said, "we should probably start heading back, The others are probably already looking for us." 'Man, this new personality is weird.' He thought

Vanellope froze when he said that, she knew this topic would come up at some point, she just hoped her boyfriend would see it the same way. She slipped her front leg out of Rancis grip and moved so her back was facing him.

"I'm not going back, I can't, you saw what happen when Ralph, Felix and Sarge found me," she said sadly.

"What! No, you have to come back, I'll talk to them and-" he try to say desperately but was cut off.

"No! You don't under stand, if they see me, even if I'm with you, Sarge will shoot first and talk later. Just trust me, if I go back, it won't end well, and until I know exactly what Turbo did to me, I'm not to keen on getting killed," she spoke in a very series tone.

Realising that would in fact happen with there friends, he sighed in defeat, "well, what are you going to do then? You can't stay out here forever"

"Well ga-doi, of course not, just until we figure out what happened and how to change me back into a person," She said if it was completely obvious.

He nodded a few times as if thinking it over, "Alright, that sounds like an good plan, I'll come here as much as possible so we can do this together, of corse without it looking suspicious, sound good?"

"Sounds good," she replied, "so, you need a ride out of here or something? You did kind of not bring your kart," she said looking around.

"Oh, um, y-yeah, sort of hard when your dragon girlfriend is flying off with you," he said grinning.

"Good point but who cares, we got to get you back before the start searching, so come on, lets move out!" Vanellope shouted doing an bad impression of Calhoun and both started walking towards where Rancis had his little break down.

"You were trying to catch me, weren't you," the dragon girl deadpan as she looked at the dropped twizzler vine and candy dagger.

The boy sagged and became very interested in looking at his shoes, "yeah, I was."

"No sweat buttercup, you thought I had kidnapped my self and were willing to take on a dragon because of that. if any thing, I'm flattered that you would do that for me," she said in a proud tone.

Rancis lifted his head and grinned, the boy then walked over and grabbed his dagger, putting it back in its holder, and picked up the long pice of twizzler. He looked between his girlfriend and the vine when a idea came to him.

A few minuets later and the pair was weaving through the canopy of the candy cane forest, with Vanellope's enhanced reflexes and high flight speed, the two made it to the edge of the forest in no time landed just out side. Rancis untied the make shift harness from around him self and Vanellope, they stood facing each other for a few seconds before the racer through himself at the dragon's head and latched on in a hug, said dragon froze for a moment but then brought one if her front paws up to return the hug as best as she could.

Rancis moved his mouth so it was close to her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nellie, please be safe, I love you" he kissed the top of her head and slid off.

He started walking backwards, waving as he did, until he stumble on a bit of sugar rock that stuck out if the ground, he luckily stayed on his feet and blushed and sent a glare at Vanellope when he saw that she was stifling a laugh.

"Sorry buttercup, see you tomorrow," she said and blew him a kiss and waved.

He started walking again, the right way round this time. When he was out of sight, she turned around and walked off with the twizzler in her mouth.

**My user, all this sappy stuff is taking waaaaaay to long to get over with, so sorry to the peoples that are over it already, in about to go and burn someone from it, but don't lose hope, I have some action coming up soon.**

**Please review! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 12:

A Problem and personality changes.

(What the racers know)

A week had passed since the kidnaping of the president and every thing had gone wrong, with no one to quell the fights between the racers, cracks had formed in the usually tight-knit group of 9 year olds. No help to the fragile relationships between the racers was the significant and unpredictable personality change.

Taffyta was slowly becoming a idiot and already acting overly childish, Minty changed from practically depressed to over happy and bubbly, Crumbelina is pulling a different prank every day, Snowanna was doing stunts that even Swizzle wouldn't dare and he ego had grown massively, Swizzle himself had become a complete wimp. Gloyd has a fit if you look at his hair wrong and always looking at him self in any reflective surface, no one had seen Jubileena all week and Adorabeezle was just about to go nuts trying to keep every one together and to stop fighting every second of the day. The only racers not affected by both the fighting and personality change were the re-colours, Citrusella, Tovald, Sticky and Nougetsia, with them staying away from the rest since the crash in their house in the cake canyon.

But of course with all the high-strung emotions and hurtful words, there had to be someone at the but end of it all, that every one took yelled at for no good reason and expected to just take it, the racer with that 'privilege' was no other that Candlehead, as usual. The Candle header racer was also experiencing a change, every day she was discovering new things that she didn't know that she knew (does that make sense?), not only that but she had a continues urge to build things and fiddle with her kart's engine, she was just better at hiding her new personality.

But that's not the problem, during the day, Taffyta lost her makeup bag and decided to blame Candlehead and say she stole it, the poor girl had just finished being yelled at by Gloyd for bumping him while he was fixing his hair and had reached her cracking point. So when now four-year old minded racer came and yelled at Candlehead, she snapped and started yelling back, of course that's when the racers decided to come see what was happening and instantly blamed the cake themed racer for picking on 'innocent' little Taffyta and taking her makeup bag. Once that started, she couldn't take it any more, she yelled that she never wanted to see any of them again and that they should all p**s off, she then jumped in her kart that was parked next to her and speed away from the start/finish line of the where the battle of words had taken place.

Now the candle headed girl found her self walking alone in the candy cane forest, in the middle of the night with the only light being her candle, she couldn't go home, she shared a house with Taffyta and Rancis because none of the racers trusted her to live alone. She also hadn't seen much of the peanut buttercup racer ether this past week, but none if the others thought much if it, his girlfriend had just been kidnaped by a psychotic dragon, what did you expect.

As the racer was trudging through the dark forest, she couldn't help but feel that she was being followed, all the races had heard the legends of the glitch wolf, 'there just story's' she thought to her self. So when the sound of a branch breaking interrupted the silences of the night, Candlehead had to cover her mouth to stop her self from screaming, her head whipped to the general direction of the sound but she couldn't see any thing moving in the dark. Her breathing speeded up significantly in fear for the unknown being.

"Hey cupcake."

When the freaked out girl heard the overly cherry voice, she gave a short, terrified shriek and jumped, literally, a foot off the ground, spinning around to where the voice came from and clutching her chest. In the light from her hat, Candlehead could just make out the out line if another racer, from the sound of the voice, it was a girl and she had two pigtails in ether side of her head with the slightest tinge of red.

"What the heck Jub! You almost gave me a code attack!" She yelled at the cherry themed racer.

"Yeah but it was worth it," you could hear the triumphant smirk in the red heads reply as she stepped in to the candle light.

As Candlehead was about to continue chewing out the other girl , she suddenly forgot what she was going to say when she saw what the other racer was wearing, and razed an eyebrow, "we'll that's new," she stated flatly.

And she was right, instead of Jubileena's normal racing attire of boots, stockings, skirt, t-shirt and racing jacket, she had a completely black outfit consisting of black combat boots that came to mid-shin, slightly lose black pants and a black shirt that covered her hands and had a whole head hood that hung loosely around the back and front of her neck. Over the shirt, she had two belts cross strapped around her waist that had a small pouch on each and several small ball things hanging off then, Candlehead was pretty sure they were bombs of some kind. strapped to her back was a long, red and white candy cane branch with the end of the hook sharpened, she could also just see the hilt of a sword sticking out from behind her left hip. Her hat and hair was almost unchanged, the only different being her hat had lost most of the sugar crystals and gained quite a few scratches, her face had also gained some bruises and scratches. Just from looking at her, any of the sugar rushers could clearly see that she had changed both physicaly and mentally.

"The heck happened to you?" The green head asked, eyeing her friend.

She shrugged, "woke up one morning with a urge to kill and came hear to take it out on some trees, i found this stuff and knew it was mine, it tried it out, a but rusty so I have been training this past week, what about you?" She asked curiously.

Candlehead was surprised, apart from her self, she didn't think any of the changes to any one of the racers would be that massive, well she knew that almost all of them had complete personality flip but even then they kept most of there other one in some way or another. But with the racer in front of her, no aspects of her old personality have survived the change.

"Well. it now looks to like everybody has changed now," Jubileena just looked confused, Candle raised an eye brow at her confusion, "you do know that the others have changed as well, don't you?"

"Nup, thought I was the only one, guess I left before it all started, so what's changed with the others? Why are you out here so late and how did you change?" The cherry racer asked.

The two started walking moving again as Candlehead told the other girl what had happened with the others, about the constant fighting and every body blaming her and yell at her, why she was out here and how her self had changed. Once candle had finished her story, they walked in awkward silences for about a minuet before Jub cracked the first joke and for ten minuets, the two girls stumbled around the dark forest looking drunk and gasping for air between giggles and thinking of the next joke to tell before Jub suddenly sobered up quickly with a series face. Candle followed looked concernedly at her friend.

"What's wrong-" she was cut off by Jub's hand on her mouth.

She had her head turned slightly as if she was listening to some thing, that's when Candle heard a voice and her concern for her friend left, she couldn't hear what was bing said or who it was but it was defiantly a voice, confusion came when she heard a disjointed bunch of growls. Both girls suddenly looked at each other with a horrible realisation, the dragon and probably its accomplice. The two girls silently followed the voices and growls until Candle saw a flicker of light and dragged Jub towards it, the had to go over a fallen branch and down a slope where the trees started to change, the two walked silently as possible until they could see a cove like thing up a head, once the two racers heard that the voices were defiantly coming from there, they hid behind a thick red liquorice tree near the very edge and both carefully looked around the thik trunk.

Candle had to squinted slightly to get a good look at the person siting facing them behind the camp fire between it and the dragon, where the shadows hid them well, suddenly Jub gasped and pulled both if them back behind the tree and slid down in to a siting position.

"What's wrong?" A confused Candlehead asked in a quiet whisper, "did they see us?"

"No, they haven't seen us," Jub replied

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

"It's Rancis, he's the dragons accomplice" hissed in anger

Candle gasped and asked"Are you sure?"

"Positive," was her reply, "we have to go and tell Ralph, Sarge and Felix about this."

"M'kay," she mumbled and looked around the tree again, only to see an empty clearing with only the still slightly glowing camp fire, "a, J-Jub ther-" she tried to warn the other girl or at lest show her that Rancis and the dragon had disappeared by pulling her round but she was interrupted.

"Come on Candle, we have to-" she was cut off when something landed on the ground with a loud thump coming from the front of the tree, " go."

The two slowly turned round only to see a pi**ed off dragon with a pi**ed off Rancis on its back, it stood in an attack stance, crouched low to the ground and ready if the two girls tried any thing.

Then Rancis said, in a deadly tone, " you two aren't going any where."

**I have been in a bad mood all week so can I get just one review please, it might make the next chapter come faster. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N this is going to be a weird chapter because I ran out good ideas to contribute to the story line so yeah. Enjoy! XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 13:

Sweet forest secrets part 1:

Found:

Rancis Fluggerbutter was once again driving towards the candy cane forest, he had spent a lot of the past week in its minty depths. Mainly because, truth be told, he didn't like leaving his girlfriend alone for an extended period of time, true, she could easily defend herself if Turbo attacked her with her incredible new dragon strength, but he was more worried if one of their friends from out of the game stumbled on her hide out and she couldn't get away, he shuddered at the thought, particularly after what Calhoun said. He quickly shook his head and banished the memoir to the back of his brain, 'shut it brain, I really don't need that for the moment,' he thought harshly to him self.

Today he had with him a bunch of old looking books and a few small jars of strange and rare candies. One of the rare moment this week he wasn't with Vanellope, he found this abandoned old library on the outskirts of the black licorice forest, the forest it's self ,which is haunted of cause, is said to be the home of the glitch wolf. There he had found a few books on said monster and because it was essentially what humans call a werwolf and the curse-viruses was transferred by bite, Rancis was hoping the anti-virus recipe would have the same effect on Vanellope and change her back to normal.

He soon reached the fallen branch that marked the way to the cove and took a sharp left, heading down the slope and through the glitch entry way to the cove, a lot easier to bring karts down that than the 'drop off' as Vanellope has dubbed it. He drove in to the centre where Vanellope usually stays, cut off the engine, hopped out of the kart and walked over to where Vanellope was siting with her back to him and head down. When he got there, Rancis saw what she was doing and had to stifle his laughter quickly with his hands, on it's back on the ground, struggling to get up was a s'more tortoise, it's legs were in the air wiggling around like crazy trying the flip it's self over, said movement had hypnotise the dragon watching it intently.

Once Rancis was sure he wasn't going to burst out laughing, he whispered in her ear,"what are you doing Nellie?"

When she didn't respond, he gave the dragon girl a small shove and she instantly snapped out of her trance.

"What? What happened?" She asked confusedly while looking around until her gaze rested on the racer beside her.

Rancis let out a short chuckle at this, "you were watching this tortoise trying to get up," he said, flipping the poor thing back up on to it's feet and watched it slowly move away for a few seconds before asking, "so what was so interesting about it?"

"I don't know," she replied, standing and started moving towards the kart, "I guess I just got board and needed something to pass the time and that was the closes thing at the time."

"M'kay, whatever floats your dead goat," he said and followed her to the kart.

This remark earned him a strange look , which he replied with a sheepish smile, she quickly shook her head, dismissing it and asked.

"So what did you bring today," looking at his karts trunk.

He explained to Vanellope about the library, his idea about the anti-virus candy recipe for the glitch wolf, a smirk flashed on to her face for less than a second after his explanation but was replaced by an encouraging smile as she agreed with his plan. They set up a small fire to melt the candies and Vanellope lit it, in about 20 minuets, the mix of rare candies was complete, Rancis put some of the multi colours goo in a empty jar and handed it to the dragon girl who downed it in one gulp. When nothing bad happened instantly, he took this as a good thing and stood up facing her, as he was previously kneeling in front of the fire.

"How do you feel, any different?" He asked with a hopefully smile.

Which quickly dropped when she went cross eyed and started choking and coughing violently, he started to panic when her glitchy, dark blue code started to show and disorientate her image in confused flashes. Not sure what to do, the racer stood there awkwardly, silently having a mental breakdown as he watched his girlfriend go berserk. Suddenly she stopped, frozen in place, not even her glitchy code dare make a move, her stomach then made a loud gurgling sound and she lifted her head, as it was previously bowed, and let out a monsters burp which was soon joined by a short stream of midnight fire, Rancis had to hit the ground fast so he didn't get burned to a crisp, the end of his curl just catching alight.

After about six seconds, the column of fire stopped and the forest was plunged in to a heavy silence, Rancis slowly stood back up with a surprised look and Vanellope was looking very embarrassed. The boy slowly turned back round to the book on the ground and turned to the next page of the thick book, instead of more writing, there on the page, in large orange writing was the word 'PRANKED!' And the out line of a pumpkin, much the same as Gloyd's hat.

When Rancis saw this he glared, "dam you Orangeboar," he muttered angrily.

Vanellope, who had moved up behind him and was looking over his shoulder , let out a long, annoyed sigh when she saw the page.

"Well that was pointless," she said and looked at her boyfriend and asked hopefully, "want to go for a fly?"

He turned his head and lightly kissed her on the nose, "sure, lets do that."

Soon Vanellope was standing at the edge of the cliff looking down at the kool-aid sea, strapped on her back was a midnight blue, fire proof hard taffy saddle. Rancis walked up beside her in what he deemed his flying gear, he now was wearing dark brown jeans with orange and yellow pockets, brown combat boots with yellow lasers, plane orange, sleeveless top and a long, brown trench coat with three quarter length sleeves. Underneath the coat was a yellow harness that would be strapped on to Vanellope's saddle and on his head he had pair of orange and yellow racing goggles and of course his peanut butter cup hat.

He looked over at his girlfriend and playfully smirked, "you ready to go?"

"You know it, chump!" She replied excitedly.

With that, The racer slid on his goggles, jumped on her back, quickly hooking on to the saddle and gently nudging her side and they took off.

Lb

When the two finally landed on solid ground again, the programmed sun was setting and they were both drenched in kool-aid.

"Did you really have to go after that Swedish fish?" Rancis asked while getting off Vanellope's saddle.

She just nodded with a big grin and shook of the sweet liquid, making sure to get most on the racer boy, which resulted in him giving her a death glare of doom. The next hour or so was spent setting up for the night as Rancis was staying till morning, it was dark by the time the two were sitting around the small camp fire, when they had finished eating the candy fish Vanellope had caught earlier the started to tell jokes and stories well in to the night.

There chatter only stopped when Vanellope suddenly froze, Rancis sent her a concerned look, thinking it was the anti-virus stuff again but then realised what was wrong when she tipped one of her ears up slightly and he could just see what the true problem was, something much worse.

They had been found.

**I'm just going to leave it there and i will go beyond where i stopped in chapter 12 so don't fret but please review.**

**Oh and dark demon, to answer your question, it's because of your plot (that you don't even know about) to take over the world.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am so tried but so hyper right now, this speed of up dating right now is rare, so don't expect it to happen again any time soon.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 14:

Sweet forest secrets part 2:

Captured:

The two sat frozen in the cove, Rancis was carefully keeping a eye on where Vanellope had hear the intruders and Vanellope was attempting to listen to them if they were saying any thing, both attempts to find out who they were and both coming up fruitless.

"Is that Rancis?" Vanellope finally picked up the quiet voice of Nougetsia.

'Where doomed,' the dragon girl thought to her self and mentally sighed.

"I do believe so," came the reply from Sticky.

"That bloody traitor, well those two are going to get a nasty surprise in the morning," Citrusella said spitefully.

"Let's go then girls, time's a wasting," was Torvald's fake cheerier reply, After that, all Vanellope could hear was their quickly disappearing foot steeps.

Vanellope was quietly relaying the conversation the girls had as she heard it to Rancis, she trailed off at the end as she all ready started to panic, they shared a worried look between them for a seconed before the both stood up.

"We can't let this secret out." He said in a panicky tone

"Then let's go!" She replied.

Rancis quickly jumped on her back, hooked on to the saddle, and took off fast, hoping to catch up to them before they pasted the traps set up for this very situation. When Vanellope finally found them, which was hard even with her enhanced sight and hearing because of the dark, they just reached the place of the traps. Vanellope flew low over tops of the candy cane trees so she could get a good shot, when they just reached the right place, she let a fire-ball go and it smashed in to the ground behind the girls, making them shriek in fear and run in different directions, straight in to the traps that were waiting for this.

Torvald and Citrusella ran into the well hidden hole in the ground, not reaching the ground though because of the molasses covered, twizzler net to stop them escaping, or moving altogether. Sticky jumped over a trip wire with a smirk, only to land, feet first, into a puddle of extremely sticky taffy and Nougetsia was suddenly snapped into the air mid stride by a twizzler net that was connected to a nearby tree, all the traps were around the edge of a small, round clearing they were passing through so they were in a circle sort of shape.

Vanellope and Rancis quickly landed, the racer dismounted the dragon girl and walked around the edge of the clearing and surveyed the racers they had captured, none of them made a noise, apart from Nougetsia who whimpered a little, and none of them looked injured. Vanellope had walked into the middle of the circle and sat, she lit a couple of broken branches so that every one could see what they were doing, namely Rancis, the only thing she was greeted by was the death glare stick was sending her which soon evolved in to an all out glare contest, which was only stopped when Rancis stood beside her.

"If you want to set something on fire, it's faster to use your breath," he whispered teasingly in her ear, giving her an amused look.

She just rolled her eyes and replied, "don't tempt me," she replied, grinning at he boyfriend.

"So what should we do with this lot?" He asked at normal volume in a board tone, as if he had to do this many times.

"This lot?" Nougetsia whimpered though was ignored.

"Wow, you really have lost it, siding with the thing that took your girlfriend and pretending that thing can understand you, where the hell did your sanity go!" Yelled Citrusella angrily from the hole trap.

"Where ever your's went, Flugpucker!" He yelled back, "so, any suggestion?" He asked Vanellope.

"Get 'em out, knock 'em out, back to the hide out, tied up and explain every thing tomorrow," she replied.

"Right," and they got to work.

They got Citrusella and Tovald out first, Vanellope getting them off the sticky net and Rancis sleeper holding them, the same method with Sticky and with Nougetsia, She had already passed out from hyperventilating. Rancis brought down the net she was in and Vanellope carefully carried the other three unconscious racers over and place them on the now spread out net, Rancis then tied the ends of the net to the sides of Vanellope's saddle and they flew off, putting out the now chard mint branches. Once the got back to the cove, Rancis tied up the girls and put them underneath the closest tree, making sure they had no knives or any sort of sharp thing on them. The couple then resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened.

Lb

About two hours later, somewhere around midnight, just as the pair was about to get ready to sleep, Vanellope froze mid sentence once again.

Rancis sagged and asked in a whisper, "again?"

"Yep," She replied.

"Who is it this time?" Still whispering.

She listened intently,

"What's wrong?" Candlehead asked in a confused tone, in a whisper, "did they see us?"

"No, they haven't seen us," Came Jubileena's replied.

"Jubileena and Candlehead," Vanellope replied to him.

"Are the leaving?" He asked, which she replied with a shake of her head "Let's surprise them, then."

They both stood up with out a sound, Rancis climbed on to Vanellope's now saddle free back and she glitched into the branches of the candy cane trees, they moved from branch to branch with only a whisper of Vanellope's glitch, the moved until they were front on to the two girls, facing the cove, and waited for the perfect time to strike. They chose to jump down when the two racers had there back turned, it gave them enough time to get there fake angry looks on and for Vanellope to get in to a crouching position, they slowly turned round.

"You two aren't going anywhere" Rancis said in a deadly tone.

Rancis slowly stood up and jumped off Vanellope's back, standing infront of the terrified girls and drew his dagger and flipped it in the air once, he opened his mouth to speck but was interrupted by Jubileena suddenly leaping towards him with her sword draw and yelling a battle cry. As she traveled high through the air, Vanellope suddenly spun round quickly, her tail raised and it caught red-head full in the chest, knocking the breath out of her and making her smash against a tree to the right, the dragon girl quickly followed, jumping over Rancis and pinning the cherry ninja to the tree she collided with before she could hit the ground. just as she was about to bash her head in to the tree to knock her out, Vanellope heard a gun cock and she froze, she slowly turned her head but regretted it instantly, Candlehead had Rancis in a head lock and a 'hero's duty' pistol pointed point-blank at his temple, he had a panicked look in his face was desperately clawing at her arm, trying to get free but it did nothing to faze the cupcake racer who had a look on her face that could rival Calhoun's p**sed look.

She then said in a deadly series but commanding voice, "put the girl down and explained everything or pretty boy here loses his head."

**Um... Please review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I need to burn things, like, now, starting with what ever idiot/group of idiots came up with SOPA and who ever the idiot was that came up with the bight idea to have so many assessments due at the same time at my school DX.**

**Ok, rant over, Enjoy! XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Nightfury president chapter 15:

Sweet forest secrets part 3:

Secrets are out:

Vanellope tried to not show how freaked out she was about this whole situation as she slowly lowered Jubileena to the ground, she turned around slowly, giving the candle headed racer a death glare.

'Where the hell did she get a gun from?' Vanellope thought to her self.

"Ok, now dragon, why don't you explain what the heck is happening here and every body keeps their heads tonight, hmm, does that sound nice?" She asked in a slightly patronising tone.

Vanellope replied with an imitating growl "Ran, your going to have to say something like now."

Any one could see the head lock had turned in to a choke hold now and the racer in it was about to loose consciousness and probable his head as well.

"Last chance dragon," Candlehead said deathly calm, finger slowly pressing down on the trigger.

Just as Vanellope was about to tackle the two to the ground, Rancis brought up his elbow and it connected with Candlehead's throat, instantly making her gag and start violently coughing. When her grip around Rancis's neck loosened, he fell to the ground on his knees, sucking in deep breaths, when he had his breathing under control, he jumped up and snatched the pistol out of Candle's hand who was still coughing and pointed it at her head, walking slowly backwards towards Vanellope. He quickly pointed it a her leg and puled the trigger but nothing happened, he tried it a few more times and still nothing, he puled out the magazine and saw it was empty.

Both Vanellope and Rancis growled in frustration, "mother fudger," Rancis muttered under his breath and sent the now under control and smirking green head a death glare.

"Well that didn't work, you know for a second I thought that stupid thing behind you couldn't talk bu-" she was cut off when Rancis chucked the empty gun at her head.

Not expecting it, the heavy weapon smashed in to her temple, knocking her out instantly. The forest when're dead quiet, even Vanellope was stuned, looking at him in suprise, not expecting him to react like that at all.

"Nice shot," Vanellope whispered to him and Silence surrounded them once again

that silence was only broken when a animalistic growl pierced the air, he turned to Vanellope, with a confused look, but she had the same expression as him. Before he could even blink a black and red bluer came from behind the two and tackled Rancis to the ground.

Jubileena straddle him with her legs and rained down punches and elbow on to his face, he tried to cover his face as best as possible with his arms but the hits still came through. The assault on the boy only stopped when Vanellope spun round with her tail out straight with her tail fins in, when she reached the cherry racer, the end of the dragon girl's tail curled round her and launched her in to a candy cane tree a few meters away. Jubileena's head crunched against the side of the tree and she rebounded off there and bashed into another tree with, she kind of stuck to this one until she slowly started to slide down it, coming to rest at the foot of it, well and truly unconscious.

Vanellope blinked a couple of times in surprise at the scene that just unfolded before her but quickly turned to he injured boyfriend.

"You ok fluggerbut?" She asked as she looked down at his bruises face.

He gave her a weak smile "never better," he said and let her lift him up and sat him on to her back.

She wondered over to both of the other girls and placed them on her back as well, she gathered up all of the other weapons, including the gun and Rancis's dagger that he dropped when Candlehead attacked him, and gave them all to him. She walked carefully back to the camp sight she put the three racers down near the unconscious re-coloures and Rancis started tying Jubileena and Candlehead together back to back like the others while Vanellope put all the weapons in a pile near the almost burned out camp fire. When she turned back to her boyfriend, she found him slumped against the girls, fast asleep and slightly snoring, she smiled a little as she moved over to the group of sleeping racer, truth be told, she wasn't surprised he had fallen a sleep, they both had have a long day but getting beaten up takes a lot out of you.

She picked him up once again and moved closer to the fire, she put him down and he instantly curled in to a little ball on the ground, she grinned again and laid down beside him, she hugged him to her chest as she curled in to a lose ball and drifted to sleep.

Lb

As Jubileena slowly came back in to consciousness, she felt the throbbing pain in her head and groaned, she attempted to lift her hand to rub her head but couldn't move her arm, she looked down at her bound arm confusedly, trying to move it a few more until the memories from last night came back and her confusion cleared.

"Oh monkey but," she said spitefully and started to wiggle out if the bounds, well at least try to.

In her desperate struggle to get out of the twizzler, she caught a glimpse of green hair behind her, 'must be tied to Candlehead' she thought and continued to struggle. She then caught another glimps, this time of purple hair, she quickly stopped moving and turned as best she could to get a better look and was surprised to see her re-colour, Citrusella, tied up to Nougetsia along with the other two pallet swaps, though while the other three were dead to the world, the purple head was wide awake with a surprised look.

"Well," the re-colour started, "fancy meeting you here, Jubileena," and chuckle a little.

Usually she the red head would of ignored her palette swap or retort with a insult but now she didn't see reason to be rude, "and the same to you, Citrusella," she replied with a sigh and hung her head, she then frowned in confusion, "so how did you four end up here?" She asked, lifting her head again.

"Well last night, Nougetsia got board so we all went for a walk in the candy cane forest, we got lost and it started to get dark, Torvald saw a light and made us all follow it, we saw this place and we were planing to go back to the castle and get the guards down here, but as we were going back, they pushed us in to a trap then knocked us out and I guess brought us out here. so what about you?" She said quickly.

Jub then told her the shorter version of what she had been doing and how she and Candlehead had been captured.

"Wow, I guess that's every body but us four that have changed," Citrusella said and smirked.

Jubileena nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to continue there conversation but was interrupted.

"What do you mean, the others have changed as well?"

They both look in surprise at Rancis and the dragon, who were both siting behind Jubileena, curiously watching the pair.

The two girls scowled at them and Jubileena piped up with, "none of your business, traitor."

He just frowned and said, "I'm not a traitor."

"Yes you are," Jubileena retorted, "don't bother denying, you helped that thing behind you kidnap the princess!" She yelled at the boy.

Rancis's eyes instantly widened and his face visibly paled even before the growl came from the dragon behind him, it was on it's feet in an instant and started to slowly walk towards the girls with it's head down, teeth out, as they had been retracted before, a glare that could melt a cy-bug and it's left eye twitching slightly, but before it had a chance to rip her head off,

Citrusella struggled to her feet, stumbling a bit because of the girl tied to her back but eventually was standing in the path of the approaching dragon, when it was right in front of the girl, it stopped but continued glaring. Citrusella looked over the dragon's patterned, scaly skin, as if she was looking for a mark of some sort, her eyes widened slightly as they landed on the distinctive bite on her right front leg, she then grinned and looked the dragon in the eye, catching it off guard and making it's glare faulter and dark blue code to fragment her image for a seconed.

"Vanellope, what in the world happened to you?" She said, grinning like a loon.

Jubileena was stunned for a second at her pallet swap's comment before saying in an 'are you serious tone' "have you lost it Citrusella? There is no way that thing is Vanellope."

"Yes she is, look at that bite mark"the purple girl said excitedly, turning around and moving out if the way so her original could get a better look, she gently taped said mark, making the area glitch slightly, "and look at that, glitchy code and of course her left eye twitching when you called her a princess, only the real Vanellope would have that reaction!" She took a deep breath as she finished her little happy rant.

The red head blinked a few time in surprise, she didn't even notices the things that Citrusella pointed out, "is this true Rancis?" She asked the boy.

Even Vanellope and him self were a little stunned that she got it so fast, so when he snapped out of his trance he answered, grinning, "yes, it is true, all of it."

Jub sighed and hung her head once again "of corse it is," she muttered to her self.

Lb

Around an hour, every one was awake and untied, everything had been explained to the six racer girls and they told the pair what had been happening with the others, some very strange reactions from Vanellope when she heard about the personality changes in the other racers, but now the girls were heading out, Citrusella, Torvald and Jubileena were talking about a new fighting technic Jub had found, Sticky was trying to con a few coins out of Nougetsia, succeeding however, and Candlehead was thinking about something, looking at the ground as she went.

Just as they were about to reach the 'drop off,' Candlehead suddenly said, "I remember now," and turned around, she walked back to Rancis and Vanellope with a exited grin, "Rancis, the random roster race for the first day back is in five days, you coming?" She asked.

He was a little take back at the random subject change but still grinned, a little cockily, "of course, can't keep the fans waiting."

Vanellope just rolled her eyes and flipped his peanut buttercup hat off his head with her tail, "what fans flugger but?" She teased.

He made protesting noise as he felt the hat fly off his head and fell over him self to snatch it from the air.

Candle giggled a little at the scene before her, "alright see you there, oh and it will be a few hours after sunset so Van, you can come watch if you want."

Vanellope nodded eagerly at this.

"Ok, well see ya prez," she said, waving as she went to catch up with the others.

Lb

In a small cave, hidden by boulders and shadows, Turbo the dragon lay there resting, even after almost two weeks of lying there, doing nothing at all in that dark little cave but listening to that glitch and racer blabber on, he still hadn't recovered from the avalanche almost trapping him forever.

Every thing he heard from the pair he forgot in instantly because of the sheer uselessness of the information, though when that ditz with the candle spilled the information on the night time race, a plan instantly started formulating in his head, he thought to him self.

'Hmmm, looks like it's third time's the charm.'

**Dun dun duunnnnn! Pleas review! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm sorry for the wait, I lost my iPod ( which is where I write my stories) for three weeks because I got in to a punch up at school and got suspended, (and I can't write on my computer because I end up with even more spelling and gramma mistakes, how that works, I will never know.)**

**And um... This chapter might get a bit graphic and a bit much for some readers so head my warning!**

**Enjoy! XD**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

**Nightfury president chapter 16:**

Fight-time!:

Five days later, about 15 minuets till the random roster race started, Rancis was speeding towards the brightly lit start/finishing line, Vanellope was flying a few feet above him. it was dark, black cotton candy clouds covered the night sky and not even the jawbreaker moon could brighten this game up. It was the perfect condition for Vanellope to be out flying so close to the ground.

When they were about a mile a from Rancis destination, he pulled over and jumped out of his kart as Vanellope landed, she walked over to him and sat.

"Good luck out there buttercup," she said, looking at the ground.

The boy smiled kindly, he could tell how badly she wanted to be in the race tonight but just didn't want to complain about it, he lifted up her head with both hands and placed a few light pecks on her face.

"Thanks Nellie, make sure you stay out of sight," he said in a loving tone and let go.

Looking at him now, she half smirked as best she could at him and nodded, then took off with out a sound. He sighed in a love struck way and got back in his kart and continue driving towards the race way.

By the time he had arrived and parked his kart, all but six of the racers, minus Vanellope of course, had there karts lined up ready and were walking around, chatting to others, overly ready and exited for tonight's race. Just as he was about to go and chat with the only other two male racers in the game, some one yelled his name from behind him.

"Rancis !"

He turned and saw Taffyta running towards him and guessed she was the one who yelled, when she was in front of him she started to talk quickly.

"Rancis, I'm glade your back, haven't seen you in a while but I need to ask, have you seen Candlehead at all? We had a really big fight because I said that she stole my makeup bag and she stormed off, thought that she had gone back to our place but she didn't and I haven't seen her since. I really need to apologies to her because it was Crumbelina who stole it to prank Gloyd, see." She took a few breaths while she took out a picture of the sleeping pumpkin boy with his face caked with about five pounds of the brightly coloured goo.

He couldn't help but snigger a little at the image of his friend. Taffyta snigger a little to as she put it back in he pocket, "but really, have you seen her any were?" She a pleaded, almost desperately

Rancis had see Candlehead a lot over the past five days, she didn't want to go back to their shared house so she had been ether staying with the palate swaps or him and Vanellope, along with Jubileena, he knew Candle will be pissed at him for this but Taffyta just looked so pitiful. Just as the boy was about to answer, the racer in question pulled up behind his kart and got out of hers' slowly, sending the strawberry racer a death glare, and walked to Rancis's side.

Taffyta stood there, looking at her apologetically, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling awkwardly, "hey Candle."

The candle headed racer tensed and her hands clenched in to fists and intensified her glare, "what do you want, Muttonfugde?"

"I just want to talk to you," she said quietly, looking at her feet.

Before Candlehead could start full-out fight, Rancis quickly lent over and whisper in her ear, "she just want's to apologies, be nice."

Candle let out an annoyed sigh and un tensed slightly, though still kept her glare, "fine" she spat and stomped away true tantrum style, dragging the pink clad racer away by her arm.

The peanut butter cup boy smiled wide, he always hated to see those two fight especially over nothing, he turned around only to see the only other two male racers walking towards him.

"Hey Rancis, long time no see, how's it going?" Gloyd greeted him, giving him one of those guy hug things.

"Alright I guess, you?" He replied casually.

"Cool, yeah I'm alright-" just as he was continuing the conversation, Someone yelled.

"Hey Gloyd! Catch!"

The boy in question turned to the direction of the voice only to be nailed in face by a small cream cherry bomb, it exploded on impact and covered him head to toe in wiped cream and blew his hat off is a random direction. Bits off the goo splattered all round him including the two boys next to him.

Every thing when dead quiet, all the racers had shocked looks, even the usually noise fans had been silenced, Rancis half expected a marshmallow tumble weed to roll past. Gloyd slowly lifted his cream covered arms and removed some of the goo that was covering his face and, oh boy, did he look pissed, he flicked his arms down and more of the cream splattered to the ground. He sent a death glare to Crumbelina who was sitting in her kart, which was in the direction the bomb came from, with a note book and pen, she was just as surprised and shocked as the rest.

When she saw that all eyes were on her, she smirked and said, "as much as I would love to take credit for that, it wasn't me, it was her," and pointed at Jubileena.

The cherry racer stood there with a slight smirk on her face, she once again had her mostly red racing gear on and you could see her cheery pie kart parked next to Crumbelina's.

Rancis could almost hear everyone's mine finally click at what this meant.

"Jub!"

All the racers, apart from Rancis, Candlehead and the re-colours who just arrived, yelled and ran over and surrounded her, all talking excitedly at her, manly asking where she had been. The cream covered Gloyd managed to make it to the middle of the group and give her a bear hug from behind, making sure most of the goo was left on her, of course she gave him a black eye for it, all of her fans got out of there stands to join in the loud group as well.

From where Rancis was standing, he could see the discomfort on her face from being surrounded by so many people and he did fined it a little amusing.

"Well that was a lovely punch" Citrusella muttered ,amused at her originals violence towards the other racer, as she and the others walked up to the boy.

"It's gonna leave a mark, that's for sure" Candlehead said as she to joined them.

The group watched in amusement at their friend's awkwardness with being surrounded, but broke it up when she started to get annoyed, because things would start to get messy.

"Alright people, brake it up, brake it up, we don't need any more black eyes," Citrusella hollered at the group, waving her arms around to tell them to move away, some of the racer shot her a freaked out look but most of them glared but they all moved away from the cherry racer all the same, though some muttering under their breath, "yeah yeah, stupid re-colour, but she's my original and I know the 'I'm about to kill you all' look so move before I give you a black eye."

When the others had gone off in to their own little groups to talk and the fans had into their box, the six racers joined Jub and she let off a sigh, the annoyance slowly fading and replaced by a thankful smile.

"Thanks for the save Citru," Jubileena said to her purple counterpart.

"No problem Jub," she said, mirroring her smile, she then turned to Rancis and asked in a quieter tone, "so where's Vanellope this fine night?"

"Flying around keeping watch in case Turbo decides to join us," he replied.

Her smile changed into a slightly sarcastic grin with a tone to match,"That's fabulous, that's really, really lovely, tha..." She trailed off, paling slightly, "that's gonna be a problem," all sarcasm gone as she stared at something behind them.

"What, what's wrong?" Nougetsia ask worriedly.

"Well, lets just say we have a code wrecking soldier fixer."

Lb

Vanellope was gliding above the brightly lit start/finish, she was constantly watching what was going on below her, though all she could see was coloured dots moving around and the unclear tops of the karts. As Vanellope was enjoying flying around in the sky alone, she saw three approaching figures that definitely, she drifted downwards slightly to get a better look at them and gasped. Ralph, Sarge and Felix made their way up to the rest of crowed and was quickly surrounded by the racers.

"Well that's just perfect," she muttered sarcastically to her self and flapped her wings a few times to lift her self higher into the sky.

A little while later, the racers lined up in front of the podium thing where she usually was for the pre race speech and to through in their coins. Interested, Vanellope silently glided down and landed about ten feet away, she then made her way behind the box were she heard sour bill drowning on from and got comfortable in one if the large lollipop trees, waiting for the race to begin. She looked up at the dark, cloudy sky, watching the cotton candy slowly move and over lap another.

Sudden movement from the west caught her gaze and and she looked over to see a black figure flying against the dark blue clouds, whatever it was, it was moving quickly and heading straight for the track. She stood up on the branch to get a better look, frowning in confusion, with not a clue what it was.

But when a giant ball of bright red fire came flying from it, heading straight for the racers and fans, her eyes widened and she was instantly in the air, her own fire ball building up in her mouth. She let her fire go when she heard screaming and yelling from below, the two balls collided, sending the red one off course and in to the ground, creating a huge burn mark in the ground. Vanellope had been hovering just above the lights of the start/finish line when she let out her fire but had lost site of the thing and was now circling round, trying to spot it again.

After a few minuets of nothing, and Vanellope thinking about the attack, she frowned once again 'what the heck, where did Turbo go now?' She thought to her self.

So when he crashed into her back and dug his claws in to her back to latch on and drawing blood, she was nether expecting or prepared for the impact and pain and the breath left her with a chocked screech and the both of them started hurtling towards the ground, her wings flailing uselessly in the wind above her as she tried to regain her breath and ignore the pain. Not showing an ounce of mercy, Turbo dug deeper in to her back, with nothing but pure hatred in his large yellow eyes as he glared down at the dragon beneath him, forcing the manic laughter down as she finally found her breath and let out an agony filled screech that made its way through the loud rushing wind to his ears. When they were about 50 feet from the ground and he could hear shouts of alarm from below , Turbo detached from Vanellope's back and pushed her down, spreading his wings slightly to slow his descent while Vanellope still had no control of her wings and smashed full force in to the ground, making a large, deep hole in the ground and sending webs of cracks along the ground, the mix of the impact and breaking bones echoed around the now silent track until Turbo hit the ground in a crouch making it crack slightly, despite the use of his wings to slow his fall.

Turbo grinned manically and triumphantly, 'finally, that dam glitch is dead' he thought,

Though the grin and victory soon faulted as Vanellope slowly dragged her self out of the whole, blood trickling out of the wounds on her back and short, pain filled breaths showing how injured she was. But despite that, pure anger and raw determination dominated her glare, as if the pain hasn't completely registered to her, she was crouch as best she could into a fighting position with he wings spread out and teeth out and beard, a low-pitched growl rippled from her throat as she when even lower and her death glare at him intensified.

"Damit, you glitches just don't know how to quit, do you" and jumped up to take off.

Though he didn't get far because as soon as he tried to fly off, Vanellope sprung and grabbed him on the tail with her teeth, sinking her teeth in and flicking her head down, making him crash to the ground, he was not expecting the attack and let out a surprise noise as he was brought to the ground on his back. Vanellope instantly jumped on to him and started clawing at his face, eyes and chest, leaving deep gashes where ever she went. He finally managed to shove her off and make it into the sky in a desperate attempt to escape but was closely followed by the out of control president, he quickly regretted provoking her so much, but truth be told, he now regretted seeping in to this sugar-coated hell hole of a game again, he really should have just stayed out.

Nether of them got far before Vanellope caught up with him but he desperately tried to make he go away with a 'spin attack,' he quickly spun in the air, swiping at he and leaving four shallow claw marks around her left eye, this only made her angrier. As he tried to escape once more, she was already on top of him and wrapped a front leg around his throat in a choke hold and used her hind legs to clamp around the top bit of his wing, stopping him from having any control of the situation as she hovered in the air with both of them. Turbo claw at her leg, to try and dislodge her but no matter what mark he gave her, she didn't let go but only made it tighter, he was losing conscious quickly, he could see the darkness around the edge of his vision quickly close in but it quickly disappeared with the blinding pain.

Vanellope had broken both of the bones in the top of each of his wings, Vanellope had loosened the hold a bit and he let out a pain-filled screech and was breathing heavily with whatever room he had to breath. Vanellope then moved her back claws and dug them into where the bone connected to his torso and ripped them out, tearing off the membrane as well, letting the wings fall to the ground and resulting in an even louder screech from the unfortunate dragon. She gave a deep growl and through him to the ground, he landed with a loud crunch just in front of the karts and rolled a few times, coming to a stop on his back with a grown.

She lightly landed just above her head and moved so she was glaring down at him, "you nasty wast of code, how the hell did you regenerate and why did you come back," she spat

Despite the pain, he grinned once again "I've got my secrets that I would like to keep, thank you very much glitch, but I did come to kill you and destroy this game and the go on to destroy the rest of the arcade, but that's not going to happen now, is it? Your going to kill me, right here, right now."

"You got that right," she growled.

He gave a short, humorless laugh and said, "there's a storm coming for you, and no matter what you do, you won't be able to save every on."

"Watch me."

Vanellope then clamped her teeth down on the side of his flat head, her two front legs pressing down on his shoulders and she started to pull, Turbo closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth as his head started to detach from his neck. His head finally gave and she flung it away, as it sailed over the stands of fans, both it and the body dissolved into dark red pixels and disappeared.

Her glare also disappeared as she turned to look at the crowd, scared and surprised looks covered the faces of the fans and most of the racers, Calhoun and Ralph had angry and discussed looks and Felix had passed out, Candle, Jub and the re-colours were looking a bit shocked but Rancis gave her a slight smile and an almost non-existent node of his head that she returned. Before any thing els could happen, the pain of Vanellope's injures finally hit her full force and her legs buckled beneath her with a gasp, Calhoun instantly took aim with her rifle at the dragon girl's head, Rancis immediately jumped in front of her and started shouting, what exactly, she didn't know, the pain dulled her senses, but she could tell they were getting louder and angrier.

_'Vanellope,' _a gentle voice in her mind called_ 'Vanellope, you need to change back now, you'll die if you don't'_

_'How do I do that?' _She asked the voice.

_'Think if what you are, in both forms,' it said._

_'A nightfury and a president?'_

_'That's it'_

_'Nighfury president,'_ she thought and a line of bright dark blue glitch code ran around her body, she guessed she had changed back to a human because there expressions were priceless, she would have laugh at their faces but darkness had already taken over her vision and she was unconscious.

**Um... Well as you can see, it got a bit out of hand but as always;**

**please review! XD**


End file.
